O Rapaz do Baile
by Fkake
Summary: A noite já havia começado mal com o atraso do meu acompanhante, mas em seguida dançar com um desconhecido e depois tentar descobrir quem ele era resultou em acontecimentos que vejo hoje como divertidos. Não foram divertidos na época em que os vivi.
1. Uma Dança

**Uma Dança**

Dizem que a vida é marcada por surpresas, e, dentre essas, há aquelas surpresas boas que nos motivam a seguir em frente.

Teoria linda, mas na prática o buraco é muito mais embaixo... Ao menos ao que se refere à minha vida.

Aqueles acontecimentos bons que deveriam estar me incentivando a continuar a viver e a batalhar por tudo que acredito e quero, infelizmente, não estão ocorrendo.

Uma prova incontestável de que está tudo uma merda é o fato de eu estar em um baile sem o meu acompanhante. Isso me lembra que o motivo para estar acontecendo o baile já é outro fato que prova a minha teoria de que os acontecimentos bons em minha vida são escassos.

Houve um acidente com um dos ônibus que levava os alunos para o spar de Asamuchi. O ônibus perdeu o controle, caiu em um barranco e muitos alunos se machucaram. Felizmente nenhuma morte – a única coisa boa.

Para ajudar a comprar um ônibus novo e a pagar os tratamentos necessários dos alunos acidentados, foi organizado esse baile. Não faço parte do comitê estudantil, mas acho que deve ter arrecado um bom dinheiro, já que todos estavam bem solidários e pagaram os ingressos. Eu mesma achei o preço uma exploração de solidariedade, mas quem sou eu para dar uma de revoltada e reclamar de algo que ninguém esta reclamando?

E quanto ao meu par...? Bem, primeiro ele me liga avisando que teve problemas na casa dele e me pediu para vir ao baile, que me encontraria aqui. E aqui estou observando todos dançarem enquanto fico aqui, com a minha perna quebrada, lamentando o fato do meu par ainda não ter chegado.

A propósito, acho que esqueci de mencionar: eu estava no ônibus.

O ingresso deveriam ter sido de graça para mim, já que sou uma das pessoas que eles querem ajudar.

Novamente a minha teoria de que os malditos acontecimentos bons da minha vida não estão acontecendo e aquele incentivo que eu deveria ter para seguir em frente, não existe também.

O baile é de mascara e até que está tudo muito bem decorado, musica agradável. Droga, o Kouga está muito atrasado. Estou começando a ficar muito mais que incomodada, brava e impaciente. Apesar do baile ser de mascaras, eu sou a única que está com a perna quebrada; não existe possibilidade dele não me reconhecer.

- Alguém está mal humorada. – Sango sentou ao meu lado tomando o resto do meu suco.

- Existe alguma forma de me divertir? – indiquei a minha perna quebrada.

- Está mal humorada por que o Kouga não chegou ainda?

- Mal humorada porque estou sozinha nessa mesa.

- Vou ficar aqui com você, então.

- Não, Sango. Aproveite o baile com o Miroku.

- Oba, vou ser prestigiado com a companhia de duas musas. – brincou Miroku tirando a mascara e sentando ao lado de Sango que o imitou tirando a mascara também.

- É serio gente, vão se divertir, eu estou bem...

- Bem brava. – completou Miroku.

Os dois riram enquanto eu rolava os olhos. Miroku se levantou e foi buscar bebida para nós, não demorou muito para ele estar novamente na mesa ajudando a Sango a me fazer rir. Confesso que meu mau-humor desapareceu logo em seguida e eu já estava rindo como uma débil das idiotices desses meus dois amigos. Incrível a má influência que o Miroku é para Sango, ela era tão seria antes de começo do namoro, agora é essa palhaça...

- Desculpa a demora. – finalmente Kouga chegou e sentou na única cadeira vaga da nossa mesa.

- Kagome está soltando fumaça pelas ventas por sua culpa, Kouga.

- Não exagera, Sango.

- Desculpe. – Ele repetiu, fiz um gesto displicente com a mão voltando minha atenção para as pessoas que dançavam... Maldita perna quebrada.

- Já que seu par chegou... Vem, Sangozinha, tem um cantinho escuro logo ali.

- Olha, que legal. – Miroku sorriu. – Por que eu ia querer ir lá? – o sorriso do Miroku desapareceu.

- Precisamos aproveitar nossa juventude, Sangozinha.

- Fazendo safadezas com você no cantinho escuro?

- Exatamente.

- Vou ficar com a minha amiga. – e ela me abraçou, Kouga e eu rimos da careta descontente do Miroku.

Claro que o Miroku não se daria por satisfeito até conseguir fazer Sango ir dançar com ele, que me deixou uma pitada de inveja: ela pode dançar, eu não posso. Vou mordê-la quando ela voltar.

Kouga começou a analisar o local, não precisei me esforçar para descobrir o local que ele estava olhando. Ayame. Ela veio com um outro garoto, o qual não sei o nome e nem tenho vontade de saber. Sem escolha o Kouga me trouxe para o baile, claro que eu fiz um charme quando ele pediu.

Disse que ia pensar no caso dele, depois de uma careta de "fala serio, Kagome", eu desisti do charminho e concordei em vir com ele.

- Quer parar de me trair em pensamento e a gente começar a falar mal do povo. – Perguntei sorrindo e felizmente o meu amigo desviou atenção daquela menina magrela que está me irritando por estar partindo o coração DO MEU AMIGO!

- Kagome, pare de fazer caretas.

- Não estou fazendo caretas.

- Olha o vestido daquela menina, será que os seios delas vão sair pelo decote? – Perguntou Kouga mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa e me deixando um tanto desnorteada por alguns segundos até a menina que ele falava entrar no meu campo de visão. – Eu torço para que saiam.

Não foi uma cena linda de se ver. Quer dizer. Se você acha bonito uma garota de dezesseis anos cuspir metade do suco para fora em um acesso de gargalhadas, foi uma cena bonita de se ver, caso contrário... Não.

- Vou buscar mais suco para você. – Kouga se levantou rindo.

Quando ele voltou com o suco, eu ainda estava rindo. Respirei fundo com a idéia em mente de que não poderia ser confundida com uma hiena.

- Não quer dançar?

- E como acha que vou conseguir essa proeza, Kouga?

- Eu seguro você, sou bem forte.

- Não quero pagar o mico do ano caindo nós dois na pista de dança.

- Ei.

Os próximos quinze minutos se resumiram em Kouga tentar me convencer que era o Arnold Schwarzengger versão japonesa. Só faltou ele falar que ergue a traseira de um carro em cima dos ombros.

- Vamos, Ka.

Soltei um longo suspiro e terminei de tomar o meu suco.

- Kouga, eu não vou dançar de muletas.

- Eu já disse que te seguro, mulher!

- Ok!

Ele sorriu se levantando... Eu me senti uma pena. Ele me ergueu com tanta facilidade que por alguns segundos eu cogitei a idéia de não possuir peso algum. Foi assustador, ele me levou com tanta facilidade para pista de dança. Não estou dizendo que o Kouga seja um Arnold versão japonesa, mas que ele é bem fortinho, isso é incontestável.

Segurei a mão dele e esperei ele segurar a minha cintura, mas esse ato não ocorreu. Balancei a mão na frente dos olhos dele, chamando sua atenção.

- O que houve?

- Ayame saiu correndo.

- O que está esperando? Vai atrás dela.

Ele me observou.

- Vou te levar na mesa antes.

- Kouga, vai logo! Ayame não é tipo de pessoa que sai correndo, o Miroku e a Sango estão logo ali, eu chamo eles. E eu só estou com a perna engessada, não estou sem ela.

- Tem certeza?

- Vai!

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante. Senti um peso desconhecido sobre meu ombro, quando olhei, vi uma mão. Ergui o olhar lentamente... Mão, braço, ombro... Um rapaz. Cabelo comprido, prateado e uma máscara que me deixava ver apenas seus olhos dourados.

- Posso dançar com a moça? – ele perguntou, Kouga me olhou.

- Claro. – Falei . – Kouga já estava indo, né?

- Kagome...

- Anda logo, ela está de salto, mas se você ficar enrolando muito não vai conseguir alcançá-la.

- Qualquer coisa me liga. – Foi a ultima coisa que ele falou antes de sair correndo. soltei um suspiro.

Espero que ele consiga alcançá-la. Sinceramente, Kouga é muito lerdo. Demorou demais para convidá-la e está demorando demais para se confessar, tento colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse lesado, mas...

Senti meus pés sairem do chão. Foi quando notei que o rapaz de cabelo prateado estava me segurando no ar se movendo conforme a musica. Meu corpo estava grudado no dele, devo ter atingindo tons nunca visto de vermelhos antes. Principalmente quando notei que ele me olhava nos olhos e estava com um meio sorriso.

- Posso saber seu nome, ao menos? – Perguntei tentando ocupar minha mente com pensamentos que não fossem "meus seios contra o peito dele".

- Seria mais divertido você tentar descobrir quem sou depois do baile. Como naqueles filmes baratos de comédia romântica.

Rolei os olhos.

- Não é sempre o rapaz que tenta descobrir quem é garota do baile?

- Dessa vez a garota que vai tentar descobrir quem é o rapaz do baile. – Ele me pressionou contra ele. – Está escorregando.

- Melhor parar de dançar. – Sugeri com esperança de parar de atingir tons inexploráveis de vermelhos e sentir o rosto ferver de tanta vergonha, mas ele sorriu.

- Talvez seja melhor. – Foi quando ele me pegou no colo e começou a caminhar a passos largos, segurei seu pescoço - vai que esse maluco me deixa cair. E ele é gostoso também, não sou boba. – A mesa que está é a com muletas?

- Existem mais garotas com perna quebrada aqui?

- Pergunta idiota...

- Resposta cretina.

- Você é das minhas. – Ele me colocou na cadeira. – Foi bom dançar com você, Kagome.

- Não vai mesmo me falar seu nome?

- Não existem muito garotos de cabelo prateado e olhos dourados nesse colégio, Kagome. Se realmente quiser saber quem sou, não vai ser difícil descobrir.

E ele saiu a passos largos enquanto Sango vinha ao que eu sabia que seria um interrogatório, o qual começou com a seguinte pergunta:

- Quem é o gato?

E resultou na seguinte resposta:

- Gato? Eu jurava que era um homem.

E a conseqüência foi um tapa muito bem dado na minha nuca pela minha melhor amiga.

Quem sabe a vida não deixa de ser tão cretina e começa a me trazer coisas boas?


	2. A Carona

_**A carona**_

Já esperava que Kouga não voltasse para me levar embora, apenas não contava com o fato do meu pai não vir me buscar. Liguei em casa, nada. Liguei no celular dele, nada. Liguei até mesmo para casa dos meus avôs paternos e novamente o "nada" veio me assombrar.

Meu acompanhante sumiu, provavelmente deve ter ido embora com a Ayame. Miroku e Sango foram embora. O pai dela é exigente com horário. Sim o pai dela veio buscá-la de carro, que a fez perguntar se eu queria uma carona, mas eu toda inocente achando que meus pais viriam me buscar disse que não. Eles insistiram e eu deixei claro que meu pai vinha me buscar esquecendo completamente do fato de que eu havia aos meus pais que Kouga me daria uma carona de volta para casa. Ou seja, estou sem amigos para me levar embora e com a perna quebrada para ir andando.

Eu deveria ter ligado antes para os meus pais ou ter aceitado a carona da Sango, mas como eu ia adivinhar que ia me meter nessa confusão.

Alou, Kagome!

O seu ônibus caiu em um barranco, lei de Murph total contra você!

Como sou burra.

Maldito destino traiçoeiro que faz questão de me lembrar do meu azar.

O jeito é ir andando.

Ao menos ficarei com os braços fortes.

O que estou pensando?

Eu deveria ligar para Sango, mas não quero incomodar. Ela acabou de ir embora. Eu dei certeza que meus pais viriam. Não ligo, nem ferrando.

- Carona moça? – Olhei para o lado, o mesmo rapaz que havia dançado comigo.

- Você não parece ter idade para dirigir um carro.

- E não tenho.

- Então seus pais estão aqui?

- Não.

Levantei a sobrancelha esquerda, ele tirou minha mascara.

- Mais bonita sem mascara. – Aproveitei a deixa para tirar a dele, mas ele se esquivou. – Não, já disse que faz parte do jogo você descobrir quem sou.

- Eu não quero jogar.

- Se eu não for difícil você perderá o interesse.

Ergui a sobrancelha estalando a língua.

Desde quando estou interessada?

Apenas sou curiosa.

- Se não tem idade para dirigir e nem um adulto para dirigir para você... como me oferece uma carona?

Ele se virou e se ajoelhou.

- Sobe.

- Não vou subir.

- Anda menina, aproveita a gentileza de um estranho e sobe.

Emburrada subi nas costas deles, quer dizer, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Não estou em condições de recusar ajuda. Ir de muleta até minha casa não tem como... mas...

- Eu moro longe...

- Sou um esportista e você nem é tão pesada. – Ele começou a andar, usou minhas muletas para fazer uma espesse de banco pra mim.

- Obrigada.

**###-###**

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

- Foi você que me ofereceu uma carona.

- Eu não sabia que você morava em um templo.

- Então me coloque no chão que eu me viro.

Ele não me colocou no chão, mas devo admitir que qualquer pessoa no lugar dele teria a mesma reação, afinal estávamos na frente de uma escadaria com mais de duzentos degraus. Isso que dá morar em um templo.

Não houve mais reclamações ele começou a subir. Constantemente me arrumava em suas costas e parava para respirar fundo. Coitado.

- Pode me colocar no chão, já estamos na metade mesmo. Você já me ajudou bastante.

- Quando eu começo algo. Vou até o final. – falando isso ele me arrumou novamente sobre as muletas. – Um templo. Você poderia morar em uma casa comum como qualquer outra pessoa normal.

- Meu avô é sacerdote.

- Você é uma sacerdotisa?

- Não.

- Mas é virgem?

Engasguei com minha própria saliva. Ele me perguntou que acho que perguntou?

- Aceito essa reação como sim. Legal.

Ainda bem que ele não pode ver o meu rosto, isso só aumentaria a minha vergonha.

- Cale a boca.

O Ouvi rir, mas resolvi não falar nada, ele poderia querer insistir no assunto, não quero isso.

Quando finalmente chegamos no topo ele me colocou no chão. Sua camisa branca estava grudada no corpo me proporcionando uma bela visão de um peitoral e abdômen definido.

Precisei me repreender mentalmente para fechar a boca.

Certo, um desconhecido mascarado muito gostoso me trouxe até em casa, será aquele maldito acontecimento bom finalmente dando as caras?

Em um tipo de aviso como "Eí, to aqui Kagome, me desfrute!"

Desfrute, soou pervertido.

- Vocês fazem festivais?

- Uma vez por ano.

- Já aconteceu esse ano?

- Só em setembro.

- Estou convidado?

- Se me falar seu nome, quem sabe?

Ele se moveu para frente e para trás sem mover os pés, riu arrumando aquela maldita mascara. Juro que se por trás dela estiver um cara cheio de cicatrizes e espinhas. Me mato.

- Você descobre um dia quem sou. – ele se aproximando dando um beijo na minha bochecha, garoto atirado, será que é mesmo japonês? - Tchau.

- Tchau.

Ele se virou e seguiu seu rumo.

Agora só me resta ir para casa, tentar achar meus pais. Trocar de roupa. E dormir até segunda-feia.

_**#######**_

**Nota da Autora:** minha beta foi abduzida, se vocês acharem o ET que a levou me avisem, PF.

Aqui está o segundo capítulo, logo venho com o terceiro, espero :putz:

ENTRE NO NEED FOR FIC!

Sim, a propaganda de sempre para não perde o habito.

**Debs-Chan**

**Aqui está o capítulo pitulinha, gostou?**

**Mauze a demora =/**

**Obrigada por comentar.**

**lah15**

**Tudo bem e vc?**

**Como vai sua família?**

**Continue acompanhando *.***

**E mandando recado é claro =D**

**sayurichaan**

**To postando irmã, eu to postando :putz:**

**Jade Amorim**

**Fic de presente de aniversário da minha irmã :putz:**

**Sou um exemplo de irmã, pode falar xD**

**Essa de pergunta idiota, lembro seu Saraiva, adorooooooo!**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki**

**O Seshy parece ser galante?**

**Ele nem...**

**Enfim, vc entenderá**

**Entra no Need For Fic**

**Lá é o paraiso de fics Seshy e Kagome**

**Tem muitassssssssssssssssssssss *.***

**(maioria minha :putz: )**

**Stra. Dark Nat**

**Juro que tinha escrito esse capitulo antes de vc fazer o comentário sobre a lei de Murph**

**Odeia essa lei, ela insiste em me pentelhar :putz:**

**Entra no Need For Fic!**

**É o melhor fórum de fics que existe :aah:**


	3. A Confusão

**A confusão**

Meu pai não gostou deu ter aceitado que um desconhecido me trouxesse para casa. Fiquei duas horas ouvindo-o falar o quanto me arrisquei com aquele "fedelho, remelento de uma figa", palavras do papai. De acordo com ele agora estou em perigo pois o moleque sabe a onde mor e pode tentar invadir a nossa casa quando mamãe e ele não estiverem. A paranóia foi tanta que ele queria que o meu irmão caçula, Souta, dormisse comigo no meu quarto. Minha mãe precisou intervir. Infelizmente ela não pode impedi-lo de passar o domingo me lembrando de como eu fui inconsequente.

Quando cheguei ao colégio, na segunda-feira, pensei que havia me livrado um pouco da loucura na minha vida, como sempre me enganei.

Ao entrar na sala de aula notei que todas as meninas estavam aglomeradas envolta da minha mesa, quando consegui chegar perto o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo me deparei com ramalhete de rosas. Elas me notaram. Todas as meninas da minha sala. TODAS! Bombardearam-me de perguntas.

Elas estava na esperanças de ter o nome do rapaz que me deu rosas no cartão, para a decepção delas (e minha) não havia nome, apenas uma frase: "Não sou do tipo que da flores a mulheres, mas você faça por merecer". Li varias vezes o cartão na esperança de ter algum tipo de luz e descobrir quem havia me mandado. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos brutalmente coma professora entrando na sala de aula e nos mandando ficar em silencio.

No intervalo para segunda aula contei a Sango sobre a carona que o desconhecido havia me dado, a segunda aula se resumiu em bilhetes sendo trocados freneticamente. Foi difícil convencer a minha melhor amiga de que eu não faço idéia de quem era o rapaz do baile.

Quando o sinal soou anunciando o intervalo ela veio até minha mesa.

- Kagome, essas flores só pode ser dele. Vamos procurá-lo. Não deve ter muitos meninos de cabeço prateado e olhos dourados nesse colégio.

- Espero que não tenha mesmo. – Respondi enquanto saíamos da sala de aula.

Ao chegarmos no pátio ficamos impressionadas com o tanto de meninos com cabelo prateado. Número de meninos com cabelo prateado e olhos dourado no meu colégio... ZERO! Simplesmente não havia nenhum menino de cabelo prateado naquele colégio. Ficamos alguns minutos rondando o pátio, até eu me cansar e sentar. Acho que Sango ficou mais frustrada do que eu, felizmente sua frustração resultou nela ir buscar algo para comermos.

Será que ele não é do mesmo colégio?

Mas me lembro que ele falou que não havia muitos meninos de cabelo prateado aqui e por isso eu não teria problemas em descobrir quem ele era. Só pode ser mais uma sacanagem do destino. Não que eu esteja interessada no garoto. Apenas quero saber que me ele é. Sou curiosa. Além disso qualquer outra garota no meu lugar também iria que querer saber quem é o desconhecido gostosão que a carregou nas costas até sua casa.

Soltei um longo suspiro me arrumando no banco, maldita perna.

- Não precisa ficar aflita, vamos achar o seu namorado desconhecido. – Falou Sango se sentando ao meu lado me dando um pão de melão e um suco.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Claro que não. Afinal você nem sabe o nome dele.

- É.

- Mas aposto que quando você descobrir quem ele é. Vocês começam a namorar.

- Eu não namoro desconhecidos, Sango.

- Veremos... veremos.

Rolei os olhos voltando toda atenção ao meu pão, foi quando Sango segurou o meu braço me sacudindo.

- Que foi?

- É ele.

Olhei para o ponto que ela estava olhando. Um rapaz de cabelo prateados presos com uma fita preta sentou escorado em uma arvore, ele tinha um porte atlético, não consegui ver a cor de seus olhos. Ele começou a leitura de um livro.

- Será?

- Quantos meninos de cabelo prateado você viu até agora?

- Conta esse?

- Kagome!

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Vá falar com ele. Agradeça as flores.

- E se não foi ele que mandou?

- Seria coincidência demais.

Ela tem razão. Detesto aceita isso, mas ela tem razão.

- Não é muito romântico eu ir lar falar com ele de muletas.

- Vai logo, ele é um gato!

E quase sendo arrastada – leia-se sendo arrastada – me aproximei do rapaz.

Sango se afastou e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore, tenho certeza que ela manteve uma distancia segura para ouvir tudo.

Fiquei parada na frente dele com uma idiota, sem saber que falar. Foi quando ele desviou o olhar do livro. Olhos dourados, mas havia algo errado. Os olhos de que me lembro tinham um brilho jovial, esse tem um... alias não tem brilho algum, são olhos frios.

- Obrigado por me levar em casa depois do baile. – consegui falar.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e se levantou, precisei olhar para cima para continuar o encarando.

- Está me confundido.

- Acho que não. Você mesmo me disse que seria fácil descobrir quem era por causa do cabelo e a cor dos olhos.

- Sim. Sou o único ser humano existente no planeta com essa cor de cabelo e esses olhos. Não seja ridícula.

Pisquei rápido algumas vezes enquanto meu cérebro assimilava o que ele estava falando.

- Está vendo mais alguém com essa cor de cabelo aqui no colégio?

- Se te faz feliz achar que sou quem te levou para sua casa. Acredite nisso. Agora me deixe em paz.

- Espera. Você tem dupla personalidade por um acaso?

Se fosse um moreno com olhos castanhos, poderia acreditar nessa de "está me confundindo", mas cabelo prateado e olhos dourados. Eu não estou enganada. Se ao menos existisse outro menino com essa discrição aqui no colégio, poderia até mesmo aceita que o confundi, mas não te. Eu pelo menos nunca reparei.

Ele não me respondeu apenas saiu caminhando ignorando completamente a minha existência.

- Então não foi você que não me deu as rosas? – Perguntei em voz alta o suficiente para ele e metade das pessoas no pátio me ouvir.

Ele nem ao menos parou de andar ou se virou para me responder.

- O que houve aqui? – Perguntou Sango se aproximando.

- Não faço idéia.

Foi quando meu queixo caiu. Sentindo literal e figurado da palavra. Pois vi um outro rapaz de cabelo prateados caminhar pelo pátio. Ele andava com as mãos no bolso, do lado do Miroku que falava alguma coisa com ele.

- Espera... a gente se matando para achar garotos de cabelo prateado e o meu namorado conhece um? – Sango tomou fôlego. – MIROKU!

Certo, agora são dois rapazes de cabelo prateado. E esse também tem cabelo comprido, mas está solto.

Miroku falou alguma coisa para o rapaz e veio correndo até nós com um sorriso amarelo.

- Sangozinha.

- Não me venha com Sangozinha. Quem é ele?

- Está querendo me trocar, Sangozinha?

Ele consegue ser muito manhoso quando quer.

- Responda a minha pergunta.

- Taisho Inuyasha.

- Eu te disse que ia ajudar a Kagome a descobrir quem era o rapaz de cabelo prateado, não disse?

- Sim, Sangozinha.

- POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE QUE CONHECIA UM RAPAZ DE CABELO PRATEADO?

- Porque você não me perguntou.

- Eu não precisava perguntar. Estava implícito que você tinha que me falar!

E eles começaram a brigar e eu fui até o rapaz que havia ficado parado me observando.

- Obrigada pela carona.

Ele riu balançando a cabeça.

- Eu disse que não seria difícil me achar.

- Foi difícil sim. Ate falei com o senhor cretino sem educação ali. – Indiquei o garoto com a cabeça.

- Aquele lendo livro?

- Sim.

- É o meu irmão.

OPA!

EU CHAMEI O IRMÃO DELE DE CRETINO SEM EDUCAÇÃO?

Certo, e o Oscar do Gorila do Ano vai para Higurashi Kagome. Obrigada, obrigada. Agradeço o premio a minha incrível capacidade de fazer e falar merda.

A risada dele me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Relaxa. Eu também acho o meu irmão um cretino sem educação.

- Desculpa... eu...

- Relaxa. – ele repouso a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Já disse que também não gosto muito dele. Na verdade ele é meu meio irmão. A gente não se dá muito bem.

- Ae?... por quê?

- A minha mãe era amante do pai dele... que é o meu pai. Esse relacionamento de concubinato destruiu o primeiro casamento do meu pai... isso fez a mãe dele se suicidar pois não agüentava a humilhação de ser traída.

Arregalei os olhos o observando. Esperando um "Ah! Te peguei!". Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Então meu pai se casou com minha mãe, mas meu pai cuida bem dele, mas ele é assim. Frigido.

- Não é para menos. – Falei olhando para o "cretino sem educação".

- Com pena do Sesshomaru?

Não respondi.

- Formalmente... sou Taisho Inuyasha.

- Formalmente... Higurashi Kagome. – Respondi voltando minha atenção para Inuyasha.

- Finalmente uma apresentação formal.

O sinal soou.

- Eu te acompanho até a sua sala de aula.

- Obrigada... ah, obrigada pelas rosas.

- Que rosas?

Balancei a cabeça confusa.

- Você não me deu rosas?

- Não. – ele me observou. – Parece que você tem um admirador secreto.

- Achei que era o mesmo que dançou comigo no baile.

- Errou.

Ele ficou serio... resolvi mudar de assunto e perguntei que ano ele estava e que ele fazia e a onde ele se enfiava nos intervalos pois nunca tinha o visto antes.

- Estou no mesmo ano que Miroku.

- Segundo.

- Sim. Sou capitão do clube de karatê. Se não estou em aula, estou treinando. Por isso não fico andando muito pelos corredores.

- Entendi.

- Chegamos.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha se afastando a passos largos.

Certo... ele não tem o rosto cheio de espinhas que estava com medo que tivesse.

Será que a sorte começa a me sorrir?

- Higurashi entre logo, ou mesmo debilitada eu lhe deixarei de castigo. – Brigou a professora.

Se a sorte me sorriu, ela ficou mal humorada muito rápido.

**###-###**

Observei pela milésima vez o cartão que veio com as rosas.

Droga, se não foi o Inuyasha, quem foi?

Voltei minha atenção para rua, meu pai estava atrasado.

- Kagome. – Kouga se aproximou. – Nossa, quem te deu flores?

- Também gostaria de saber.

- Admirador secreto.

- É o que parece. Como foi com a Ayame?

- Nada de novo, ela brigou com o namorado. A levei para casa, ela chorou as pitangas. O mesmo de sempre.

- Agarra logo ela seu lerdo.

- Sou um rapaz de família.

- Você quer a garota ou família dela?

- Você me entendeu.

Ri do bico emburrado dele.

Meu pai se aproximou tirando o óculos escuro. Meu pai é um lindo homem de quarenta anos e poucos anos. O cabelo negro não possui um único fio branco. Seus olhos azuis foram herdados pelos filhos. Lindos olhos, diga-se de passagem.

- Olá Kouga... por quê deixou um estranho levar minha filhinha para casa? É bom ter uma boa resposta.

- Se-senhor Higurashi...

- Pai, pare com isso. Agora vamos.

- Tenho que saber o porquê dele ter te deixado sozinha.

- Vou contar para mamãe que o senhor está ameaçando a vida de garotos de dezesseis anos.

Meu pai estreitou os olhos e me pegou no colo saindo a passos lagos, precisei fazer uma manobra para não deixar as muletas caírem e nem as rosas.

- Quem te deu as rosas?

- Não sei.

- Eu to falando que tem pervertidos nesse colégio...

- Pai!

O rosto dele se contorceu em varias caretas diferentes até chegarmos ao carro e ele me colocar dentro. Não disse mais nada o resto do caminho.

Que confusão.

Primeiro confundo o rapaz misterioso do baile com o irmão mais velho dele. Só não o xingo ais pois sei que sua vida não é uma das melhores.

Em seguida meu pai tem uma crise de proteção e quase bate no meu melhor amigo.

Confusão, confusão.

###-###

**Nota da Autora: **para compensar a demora do capítulo dois. Tracy, se você estiver viva me mande um sinal de fumaça.

_**Tutorial para quem não sabe mexer no Need For Fic**_

_**Quando se cadastrar, você TEM que fazer uma apresentação no fórum, caso contrário eles NÃO vão VALIDAR o seu cadastro. Vá em "Apresente-se", em seguida em "new topic". Fale sobre que você gosta e deixa de gostar, se escreve ou se apenas lê. Então administradores vão ter dar boa vinda e seu cadastro será validado. Pronto, agora você pode navegar pelo fórum. Para ler fics de animes é só na parte dos "animes". Qualquer duvida o pessoal de lá muito gente fina e ajuda. **_


	4. Enfermaria

**Enfermaria**

Sou a única garota no planeta Terra que fica de castigo pelo fato de ter ganhado flores. Claro que o castigo durou até chegar em casa e eu contar a minha mãe e ela brigar com o meu pai, pois ele estava sendo um "lunático super protetor". Depois ela ficou me bombardeando de perguntas para saber se eu realmente não sabia quem havia me dado as flores, se era o mesmo rapaz que havia me trazido para casa e por fim se eu havia descoberto quem era o tal garoto.

Minha mãe é aquele tipo de mãe que encarna sua melhor amiga que quer detalhes dos detalhes de tudo que acontece sobre a sua vida e fica batendo palminhas sempre que você conta algo que ela entende como "um fato de alta relevância".

Sinceramente estou curiosa para saber quem me mandou as flores. Se não foi o Inuyasha. Quem poderia ter sido?

Tenho muitos amigos homens, mas não credito que tenha sido qualquer um deles.

Soltei um longo suspiro e voltei minha atenção para os cálculos que o professor passou para entregar na próxima aula – qual é amanha – valendo nota.

- Esse lugar não mudou nada. – ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim, sorri reconhecendo imediatamente tal voz.

- Gosto do meu quarto como ele é.

- Mudar às vezes faz bem.

- Como mudar de um lugar quente com praia para um lugar frio cheio de prédios? – me virei para o olhar, sua pele havia perdido o bronze do sol das ilhas de Okinawa, o terno e gravata com aquele cabelo bagunçado e barba rala provocava aquele charmoso contraste que ele sempre mantinha desde nascera pêlos em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis repousando na minha perna quebrada apoiada em uma cadeira com uma almofada.

- Parece desconfortável.

- Não pareço... estou.

- Não consegui vir antes. – senti uma certa magoa em sua voz, se minha perna não estivesse quebrada teria o abraçado e apertado, dando vários beijos naquele rosto lindo.

- Você trabalha em Londres, Hideo. Eu entendo muito o motivo de você não estar aqui.

Ele seguiu ate mim e me pegando em seu colo como se eu ainda fosse uma criança. Sentou em minha cama me mantendo em seu colo enquanto deslizava o polegar sobre minha bochecha beijando o topo de minha cabeça. Ficamos e silêncio. Então ele apontou as rosas sobre a mesa que usava para estudar a poucos segundos. Meu coração falhou uma batida e senti minha testa gelar de medo junto com minhas mãos que começaram a suar. Esperei ele ter um ataque de ciúmes como o papai, mas para minha surpresa ele sorriu.

- Então você gostou das rosas que lhe mandei?

Pisquei rápido olhando dele para rosas e das rosas para ele. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes repeti esse gesto até ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda abaixando a mão. Voltei a suar frio, lá vem o ataque de ciúmes.

- Não me diga que você já recebe flores de outros homens para que nem ao menos passasse pela sua cabeça que seu irmão mais velho havia lhe mandando essas.

Sorri olhando para o teto como se houvesse algum filme de comedia passando lá encima. Hideo me apertou a cintura, como não abaixei a vista ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo o encarar.

- Responda, Kagome.

- O papai ainda não te contou? – Me arrependi amargamente quando ele me colocou na cama saindo do quarto gritando pelo papai.

Fui mancando até minhas muletas encostas na mesa e sai atrás de Hideo. Ele já estava indagando papai no andar debaixo, encarei a escada.

- Sua irmã deixou um estranho a trazer aqui em casa. – ouvi papai do andar de baixo.

- Como?

Comecei a descer a escada.

- MÃE... O PAPAI ESTÁ COLOCANDO MINHOCAS NA CABEÇA DO HIDEO!

- A mamãe saiu. – ouvi Souta ao meu lado, ele começou a me ajudar a descer a escada.

Souta podia ser o caçula, mas ele já estava quase da minha altura. Essas crianças de hoje em dia parecem que bebem leite com fermento.

- Ela ainda recebeu flores de um maldito pervertido que eu vou socar quando descobrir quem é. – Falou papai me ignorando totalmente, Hideo rolou os olhos.

- Eu sou o pervertido pai.

- Nem um filho meu é pervertido!

- Estou dizendo que fui eu que dei rosas para Kagome!

- Foi você?

- Sim!

- Seu pervertido incestuoso!

- Pai!

Rolei os olhos e fiquei entre os dois que finalmente voltaram suas atenções á mim. Eles olharam a escada e depois a minha perna quebrada.

- Eu ajudei. – Justificou Souta passando a mão sobre o cabelo, em seguida saiu de casa.

Meus irmãos e eu temos a mesma cor de cabelo e a mesma cor de olhos. Ou seja cabelo preto e olhos azuis. A diferença é que sou a única que herdou o cabelo ondulado de mamãe, meus irmãos tem o cabelo tão liso quanto o do papai.

- Kagome, papai tem razão. Você não poderia ter aceito ajuda daquele estranho.

- Hideo, o papai e a mamãe estavam sem telefone. Eu estava sem carona. Queria que eu viesse do ginásio até aqui sozinha? Com a perna quebrada? Subir toda aquela escadaria?

Eles cruzaram os braços contrariados. Hideo foi o primeiro a sentar no sofá da sala bufando, papai o imitou. Eles eram estupidamente idênticos. Lembro das brincadeiras de mamãe de que papai havia usado o útero dela para se clonar. Hideo afrouxo a gravata enquanto papai ligava a televisão. Parece que a paz finalmente voltou ao meu lar, me sentei na poltrona soltando um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

O telefone tocou fazendo Hideo se inclinar para pegar o aparelho sem fio sobre a mesa de centro, voltei minha atenção para o filme que papai havia colocado, estava começado agora.

- Kagome você conhece algum, Inuyasha?

Voltei minha atenção para Hideo.

- Sim.

Ele voltou a falar no telefone.

- Ela te conhece... fala que você quer com ela que eu passo o recado. - Rolei os olhos pegando minha muleta e ameaçando bater nele. – Eu vou passar para ela, mas só porquê ela tem uma muleta assassina. Essa ligação está sendo gravada e tudo que você falar, será usado contra você.

E com isso ele me passou o telefone, deu um tapa na minha própria testa enquanto papai apertava o ombro do meu irmão com um sorriso satisfeito. Então me vem na mente todas as vezes que Sango me perguntou "Por que você não namora, Kagome?".

- Alou? – falei levemente constrangida, meu pai e meu irmão possuem sérios problemas mentais.

-"Seu pai dá medo".

Soltei um suspiro.

- Não era meu pai. Era só o Hideo.

- Como assim só o Hideo? – Me perguntou injuriado, apenas fiz um sinal para ele se calar.

-"Tio? Irmão? Primo? Ex-namorado psicopata com o qual devo me preocupar?"

Não consegui evitar rir dos chutes dele.

- Irmão.

-"Com o qual devo me preocupar?"

- Não... ele é do tipo que só late.

- Eu mordo também. – fiz sinal ele se calar.

-"Entendo." – acho que o ouvi rir.

Ouve um silêncio, acho que ouvi alguém falar ao fundo, mas não posso afirmar com certeza.

-"Consegui seu telefone com Miroku." – Ele justificou, eu nem ao menos havia pensado como ele conseguirá meu telefone. – "Minha mãe inventou de fazer uma lista de quem vai vir no meu aniversário mês que vem." – ouve uma pausa de dois segundos. – "Gostaria de vir?"

Sorri, não sei ao certo o motivo de ter ficado tão feliz por ele estar me convidando, mas eu estava feliz. Droga o motivo é simples. Ele está me convidando.

- Claro, quando será?

-"No primeiro sábado do mês que vem... será festa do pijama, seus pais deixam você dormir aqui em casa? Se quiser posso ir aí falar com eles. Pedir para os meus pais falarem com os seus."

- Miroku vai?

-"Sim"

- Então não haverá problema.

-"Desde quando o pervertido é alguém de confiança dos pais de garotas?"

- Desde que Miroku começou a namorar a Sango, ele não sai para festa

sem ela.

-"Então, se a Sango estiver aqui, seus pais deixam sem problema?"

- A Sango é a santa daqui de casa. Meus pais querem que eu seja como ela um dia.

-"Vamos maculá-la" – Rimos, comecei ouvir vozes no fundo. – "Preciso desligar, até amanha"

- Até.

Então ele desligou, voltei a minha atenção para meu pai e meu irmão... cruzei os braços decidida a não falar nada até minha mãe chegar.

**###-###**

Aquela manha havia começado de uma forma bem peculiar. Primeiro papai não estava na mesa do café da manha. Segundo Hideo não estava na mesa do café da manha. Os dois não perdem o café da manha, dizem que é a refeição mais importante do dia. Quando perguntei a mamãe ela me esclareceu que papai foi resolver um problema com o alarme do restaurante e Hideo havia saído cedo e não falará a onde havia ido.

O meu problema é que havia perdido duas forma de caronas para o colégio. Falei que pegaria um ônibus com o Souta, mas minha sugestão foi ignorada pela matriarca da família. O que estava preocupando minha mãe era o fato do restaurante que havia dado problema com o alarme não era o que ficava a duas quadras de casa, a onde meu pai guardava o carro da família.

Tentei insistir que poderia muito bem ir de ônibus com Souta, até mesmo ele dissera que me ajudava, mas a minha teimosia tinha muito bem de onde vir.

Depois de muito discutir finalmente Hideo apareceu e ficou encarregado de levar Souta e a mim para a escola.

- Sabe se o restaurante foi mesmo assaltado? – Perguntou Hideo quando já estávamos na direção do meu colégio após termos deixado Souta na escola dele.

- Não sei. A onde foi essa manha?

- Fui falar com o dono da casa que estou comprando.

Pisquei algumas vezes o observando.

- Não te contei?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Vou ficar seis messes no Japão cuidando de uma filial que será construída bem aqui. Sempre sonhei e morar de frente para o mar, então...

- Comprou uma casa. Você poderia simplesmente morar conosco.

- Vovô transformou meu quarto em guarda amuletos. Estou seguro todo os mal olhados só por ter dormindo no meio daquela bagunça essa noite. Além disso, eu já estou grandinho para voltar a morar com os pais.

- Seria legal você em casa, mas ao menos você estará muito mais perto, seria legal você ficar na filial daqui.

- Quem sabe. – Rimos enquanto ele estacionava o carro, desceu e me ajudou. – Quer que eu te leve até sua sala?

- Não precisa. – Falei vendo Sango vir até mim junto com Miroku. – Bom dia, lembra do meu irmão Hideo, Sango?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu cordialmente enquanto Hideo acenava com a cabeça. – Esse é meu namorado, Miroku.

- Cuida dela moleque, essa menina é como uma segunda irmã. – Ele abraçou Sango que riu corando levemente, Miroku estufou o peito.

- Eu cuido, como uma princesa. Minha Sangozinha.

Sango rolou os olhos, tenho certeza que pela mente dela passou o mesmo pensamento que na minha. O pensamento de que Miroku havia pensado em algo bem pervertido quando falou aquelas palavras. Hideo nos olhos interrogativo enquanto Sango se afastava dele.

- A gente cuida da Ka de agora em diante, Hideo, tchau.

Saímos em direção ao portão do colégio, quando olhei novamente para meu irmão ele já estava no carro.

- Bem agora que você tem um possível romance com um garoto, seu irmão hiper ciumento volta de Londres. – Comentou Sango.

- Não fala assim do meu irmão. – Me queixei, ninguém reclama dos meus irmãos, a não ser que seja eu... ou meus pais, eles fizeram, eles podem destruir. Triste realidade.

**###-###**

Sango me garantiu que também iria ao aniversário de Inuyasha. Depois ela ficou me falando que parecia que o destino havia conspirado para que tudo desse certo entre Inuyasha e eu, pois no ano que ela começa a namorar o Miroku. Eu danço com um desconhecido mascarado em um baile que não é costumeiro ocorrer no colégio. Era como se tudo estivesse conspirando para que a gente se conhecesse e mantivesse contato.

Descordei dizendo que tudo estava dando errado no ultimo mês. Ela me mandou ficar calada pois ela estava com a razão.

Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo enquanto caminhava pelo pátio do colégio. Sango havia ido aproveitar o intervalo ara passar algum tempo com o namorado, então eu resolvi ir conversar com o Kouga. Mudei de idéia ao vê-lo conversar com Ayame, sorri e girei os calcanhares (junto com as muletas).

Já comi, não tenho com quem conversar e não quero voltar para sala de aula. Vou á biblioteca e aproveitar o tempo que me resta livre ara pegar os livros referente a pesquisa que a professora de historia nos pediu para a próxima semana. Geralmente deixo para pegar os livros antes de ir embora, mas estou a fim de mudar minha rotina.

Felizmente não havia escadas para chegar à biblioteca, mas isso não impediu de chegar ofegante. Tomei um pouco de fôlego e segui até a bibliotecária que foi muito gentil em ir buscar os livros, sentei na cadeira mais próxima folheando o primeiro livro. Se a memória não me falhasse é uma pesquisa sobre a era Meiji.

Já estava folheando o segundo livro lendo alguns fatos quando o sinal soou. Havia sentido uma coceira na perna o tempo todo enquanto estive sentada, como o medico me advertira para não coçar me agüentei firme, entretanto quando tentei me levantar uma dor aguda me atingiu.

- Ai. – Devo ter feito uma careta de dor muito convincente pois a bibliotecária se aproximou.

- Tudo bem querida?

- É só a perna, estou bem.

Ela se virou olhando para o fundo da biblioteca, havia mesas mais ao fundo após a estante com dicionários.

- Sesshomaru, ajude-a ir até a enfermaria.

Sesshomaru?

Não sabia que havia mais alguém na biblioteca.

Foi quando o vi, o mesmo olhar frio e o rosto inexpressível, mas belo. Ele é bonito, isso é fato. Acho que beleza é de família.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se moveu. Movimentou-se rápido me pegando nos braços, soltei um grito de surpresa lhe agarrando o pescoço. Foi quando notei que estava com a bochecha colada na dele, me afastei imediatamente cruzando os braços.

O caminho estava sendo feito em silêncio, tentei protestar que estava tudo bem, mas todos ao meu redor decidiram que minha opinião é simplesmente dispensável.

- É serio. Pode me colocar no chão, não é nada.

Ele me ignorou começando a subir a escada. A enfermaria fica no ultimo anda.

- Eí... eu já disse que estou bem!

Tentei descer mas a única coisa que consegui foi fazê-lo me olhar.

- Quer cair?

- Quero que me solte.

- Se eu fizer isso, você cai escada abaixo e quebra a outra perna.

- Me solte. – insisti, ele me colocou no chão, não queria admitir em voz alta, mas minha perna começará a latejar.

Novamente ele me pegou e novamente eu gritei surpresa.

- Histérica. – Ele resmungou.

- Como é que é? Do que me chamou?

- Sua indagação é irrelevante.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

- Repete.

Agora estávamos no corredor seguindo para próxima escadaria que ficava... ao final daquele longo corredor.

Ele não disse nada.

Quem esse idiota pensa que é para ficar me chamando de histérica?

É ele que fica me assustando.

Ele parou de andar e me arrumou em seus braços jogado meu corpo contra o dele me fazendo subir e ficar bem mais próxima, ele voltou a caminhar. Acho que estou escorrendo na mão dele. Eu juro que se ele me chamar de gorda eu vou quebrar meu gesso na cabeça desse antipático.

Depois de subir a outra escada ele parou e repetiu o ato, mas ele deve ter calculado errado a força pois quase me derrubou, precisou aparar meu peso com o próprio joelho.

- Eu sei que mandei muito me por no chão, mas não precisa me derrubar.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas voltou a caminhar, tirei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço, nem havia notado que o agarrará.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele me arrumava novamente nos braços e voltava a andar. Olhei para suas mãos, uma estava poucos centímetros abaixo dos meus seios enquanto a outra estava na minha cocha.

No final do corredor antes de subir a ultima escada no trajeto para enfermaria ele me arrumou novamente em seu colo.

- Não acredito que eu esteja tão pesada.

- Não está. – esperei que ele continuasse a falar.

- Então? – silêncio. – Responde!

Ele me olhou e ergue uma sobrancelha, parecia que estava falando "você acha que manda em mim?" ou algo do tipo.

Rolei os olhos, não vale a pena tentar manter uma conversa com ele.

Para mim é estranho estar perto de alguém tão calado, sou cercada por tagarelas.

Voltei minha atenção para mão dele perto do meu seio, foi quando notei minha blusa subindo lentamente, voltei minha atenção para minha saia, ela também estava escorregando. A mão dele roçou meu seio, foi quando ele terminou de subir a escada e novamente me arrumou fazendo com que suas mãos arrumasse minha roupa no ato.

Esse era o motivo dele estar parando toda hora.

Senti-me uma idiota por quase estar o xingando.

Afinal ele está me levando até a enfermaria e é legal o suficiente para não se aproveitar da situação como muitos meninos em seu lugar aproveitaria. Não que carregar uma garota todo esse trajeto nos braços seja algo que muitos rapazes queiram fazer.

Chegando na enfermaria, Sesshomaru me colou na primeira cama, a enfermeira veio até nós.

- Problemas com a perna, querida?

Obvio.

- Sim. – respondi com um sorriso amarelo, Sesshomaru se virou para ir embora. – Obrigada. – falei antes que ele saísse, ele não se virou.

- Não se engane. Trouxe porquê me mandaram.

Senti meu queixo cair enquanto ele saia a passos largos.

Por que ele tem que ser tão antipático?

Sei que o Inuyasha me falou que aconteceu com a mãe dele foi terrível, mas porque ele tem que ser tão antipático?

**###-###**

- Então você está mesmo aqui.

Ergui minha cabeça para ver quem estava falando, me sinto lenta e muito sonolenta, maldito remédio.

- Inuyasha?

- Sesshomaru me disse que a senhora Kamya mandou ele te trazer para enfermaria por causa da sua perna. Esta melhor?

- Sesshomaru disse?

- Sim. Está drogada?

Para ser sincera naquele momento não entendi sua perguntar. Tentei me senta, mas meu esforço foi em vão.

- Senhor Taisho, deveria estar na aula. – Ouvi a enfermeira brigar, mas ela estava fora do meu campo de visão, provavelmente aos fundos da enfermaria.

- Apenas vim ver como estava minha namorada, já estou indo. – Ele ergueu as mãos em defesa.

- Namorada?

- Sim.

- Seja rápido.

- Obrigado senhora Yanagi. – Ele voltou a atenção para mim piscando com o olho esquerdo sorrindo.

Vaguei alguns segundos até entender que ele havia falado "namorada"?

Espera... ele disse namorada?

Estou muito lenta mesmo.

Foi quando ele se aproximo, e muito. Seu nariz estava quase tocando meu.

- Namorado tem privilégios de ver como a namorada está. – Ele sorriu. – Venho lhe buscar depois da aula, descanse.

Então ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Levou alguns minutos até eu entender mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo, mas isso foi irrelevante, pois segundos depois o sono finalmente me venceu.

Acordei muitas horas depois em casa com minha mãe tirando minha temperatura. Até onde entendi havia ficado com febre. E depois de muitas perguntas de como cheguei até lá fiquei sabendo que Inuyasha realmente fora me buscar na enfermaria e me levou até o carro de papai. Quando disse que Sango deveria ter ficado preocupada por eu não ter voltado para aula, minha mãe contou que o Inuyasha havia avisado ela.

- Esse Inuyasha me parece ser um bom rapaz. Até mesmo seu pai comentou que ficou impressionado pelo... quais foram as falas dele mesmo? – minha mãe amarrou seu lindos cabelos castanhos cacheados enquanto pensava. – A sim... "fedelho"... seu pai disse que o fedelho havia sido bem prestativo.

- Incrível.

- Sim... agora descanse querida. – ela me deu um beijo no topo da nuca.

_****_

**Nota da autora – **E aí povo. Não estou demorando para postar. Mas é porque eu me sinti mal por ter enrolado tanto, estou escrevendo atualmente o capítulo seis, então caso eu demore muito para postar é por culpa de capítulos faltando =D

Quero terminar logo a fic, isso me faz escrever muito, caso não tenham notado a fic será bem grande, pois estou envolvendo um romance (bem leve) do Inuyasha e da Kagome, mas relaxem que quando eu pego um casal para escrever eu escrevo esse casal. Apenas estou tentando fazer uma fic bem legal para minha irmã.

Falando nisso tenho mais fics para escrever *se mata*

Postei o epilogo do "Festa de Aniversário de Casamento", um epilogo com muitos erros pois eu estou sem beta e sem saco pra corrigir. Se vocês acharem minha beta por ai, digam que estou com saudades.

Vou responder algumas perguntas frequentes.

**Inuyasha? Mas o casal não é Sesshomaru e Kagome?**

_Eu sei que o casal é Sesshomaru e Kagome, relaxem meus anjos eu estou apimentando as coisas, sei que disse na fic anterior "Festa de Aniversário de Casamento" que não queria fazer romance entre Inuyasha e Kagome pois minha veia INUKAG ia ser mais forte, no entanto estou me desafiando. Fiquem tranqüilos, não vou trair o shipper._

**Cadê o Darknesses? Procuro em todo canto e não acho.**

_Pequenos gafanhotos, Darknesses está no Need For Fic, eu posto lá (não tão regularmente quanto queria). Link está no meu perfil daqui._

**São Rapazes do Baile?**

_Não. É RAPAZ DO BAILE mesmo._

**QUEM MANDOU AS ROSAS?**

_Resposta no começo do capítulo._

Juro que ia responder todos vocês, mas acho que respondendo as perguntas freqüentes responde quem me deixou reviews, QUEM NÃO DEIXOU DEIXE SE NÃO EXORCISO SUA ALMA!

Desculpem, acabo de sair de uma maratona de leitura da "Mediadora"

Lindo livro *.*

Então... fui, obrigada, satisfações, nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


	5. Capitão

**Capitão**

****  
Finalmente motivos para ficar feliz. Não apenas por ter um gato como o Inuyasha sempre por perto nos intervalos entre as aulas. Ele falava que precisava se manter atento pois eu parecia ter algum dom para me meter e encrencas.

Ignorei esse comentário.

Mas o que realmente me deixava muito feliz nessa segunda-feira era o fato deu estar sem o meu gesso.

Finalmente!

Não aguentava mais aquelas muletas.

Para completar minha felicidade eu finalmente poderia voltar para o clube de arco e flecha. Qual era a capitã. As meninas sempre me mantinham atualizada sobre o clube, mas o que eu realmente queria era voltar a treinar.

Quando disparei a flecha aquela manha nos treinos matinais. Nunca mais vou reclamar por ter que acordar duas horas mais cedo para estar no colégio para aqueles treinos.

Observei ao meu redor eram poucos os que se dedicavam como eu. Não que estivesse me gabando, mas além de mim naquele horário só havia mais quatro pessoas. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi e Houjo.

Voltei minha atenção para o alvo, estava um pouco enferrujada, quase um mês sem treinar, a não ser que jogar dardos com o Hideo e o Souta conte como treino.

Errei o centro do alvo por um centímetro, bufei pegando uma nova flecha. Mirei.

- Sua postura esta errada. – Falou alguém perto do meu ouvido, os pelos de minha nuca arrepiarem, virei o meu rosto para ver quem era, meu coração acelerou.

– Sesshomaru?

Por que ele estava ali?

Nunca tinha o visto ali.

- Lembra do meu nome, mas não lembra a postura para usar o arco e flecha.

- Eu me lembro.

- Então está errando de propósito. Deprimente.

Rangi os dentes com uma incrível vontade de que ele estivesse no lugar daquele alvo de palha. Voltei minha atenção para que estava fazendo, atirei. Errei o centro. Rangi os dentes novamente.

Minha postura não esta errada.

Respirei fundo mexendo meus ombros para frente e para trás tentando relaxar.

Senti um peso sobre minhas costas e minha barriga, abaixei a vista dando conta de que era uma mão em minha barriga, voltei minha atenção para Sesshomaru, ele apertou as mãos uma contra a outra me fazendo ficar mais ereta. Precisei conter meu impulso de dar um tapa em minha própria testa, minha postura realmente estava errada, eu estava muito curvada. Respirei fundo, e atirei. Flecha certeira, sorri voltando minha atenção para Sesshomaru.

- Obr... – ele se afastava a passos largos.

Qual o problema dele?

**###-###****  
**

- Qual o problema com o seu irmão? – Perguntei ao Inuyasha enquanto ele colocava o almoço sobre minha mesa.

- Sei lá... e nem quero saber – Ele puxou uma cadeira sentando de frente para mim.

Com quase quatro semanas de convivência com Inuyasha descobri muitas coisas sobre ele. Como o fato dele ser oito e oitenta. Ou seja, assim como ele pode ser muito legal ele também pode ser muito chato. O que á fez a gente discutir algumas vezes, mas no final a gente sempre se entende.

Ele abriu seu bento e fez uma careta terrível quando viu o arroz em forma de coração.

- Sua mãe é um doce.

- Ela me mata de vergonha um dia desses. – Ele reclamou começando a comer, ri começando a comer meu próprio bento. – Lulinha.

Ele pegou uma das lulas empanadas do meu bento e comeu. Outro costume do Inuyasha, ele simplesmente não se adéqua a normas de etiqueta.

- Tem algo para fazer domingo? – Perguntou Inuyasha repentinamente.

- Por enquanto não.

- Gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo?

Voltei minha atenção para ele, que comia despreocupado. Será que é um convite para um encontro?

- Cinema domingo?

- Foi que disse. Quer?

Por que não?

- Claro. – Sorri notando que ele sorriu e seguida me roubo um bolinho de carne, rolei os olhos. – Vai comer o meu lanche e o seu.

- Deixa de ser egoísta, Kagome. – Ele reclamou, soltei um longo suspiro as vezes temos que nos conformar com as coisas.

**###-###****  
**

Tudo que desejava quando sai da sala de aula para ir até o clube de arco flecha, era um treino tranquilo. Matar a saudade dos treinos. Aproveitar a minha recuperação e treinar como nunca treinei na minha vida para matar a saudade.

A professora responsável pelo clube teve outros planos. Para minha infelicidade. Ela queria uma competição minha com o novo membro do clube o qual mostrou ter amplo conhecimento sobre o esporte.  
Ela achou que seria justo que houvesse uma competição entre nos dois para decidir quem seria o novo capitão que regeria a equipe.

Dá para acreditar que um cara novo estava ameaçando a minha liderança na equipe?

Sei que fiquei um bom tempo sem treino. Maldito acidente. Maldita perna quebrada.

Enfim, eu tinha uma competição com o tal carinha novo. Pensei em quem poderia ser o tal que a professora havia falado, por um segundo, apenas um segundo, pensei que fosse o Sesshomaru.

Não... a vida não seria tão má comigo.

- Kagome, esse é o Sesshomaru. Podemos começar a competição.

Vida cruel.

Destino maldito.

Forças do além, filhas de uma oferecedora de prazeres sexuais ambulante.

- Sei que não faz muito tempo que Sesshomaru está no clube, mas ele tem demonstrado uma grande habilidade e conhecimento sobre esse esporte. Kagome já provará que é uma excelente...

Não ouvi o resto do discurso da professora. Minha mente se perdeu nas escuridões de xingamentos e lamentações. Respirei fundo apertando o meu arco. Se eles queriam que eu provasse que fosse digna de ser capitã, então eu vou provar.

**###-###**

AQUELE ESNOBE ALBINO FILHO DE UMA MÃE.

Fiquei olhando do placar para o alvo. Piscando rápido, como uma idiota bestificada sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Como o meu dia poderia estar acabando daquela forma?

Tão... tão... ELE ME HUMILHOU NA FRENTE DE TODOS!

Calma Kagome, ele venceu justamente.

ESSE ESNOBE ALBINO É MELHOR NO ARCO E FLECHA DO QUE EU!

Estava derrotada.

Resignada em minha derrota resmunguei um "você é muito bom" e sai a passos largos para o vestiário, estou irritada demais para ficar ouvindo todos aclamando pela vitoria humilhante de Sesshomaru sobre mim.

Ok, não foi tão humilhante assim se analisar o placar.

Apesar de muitas semanas sem treino a diferença de pontos sobre ele era mínima. Ele havia treinado todo o mês em que não treinei. Aquele pensamento me fazia me sentir melhor, mas nem tanto. Afinal, fui derrotada por um novato.

Cinco a quatro, no centro. Eu errei a quinta flecha. UM CENTIMETRO!  
Respirei fundo novamente começando a despir. Fiz uma careta observando as cicatrizes que o acidente havia me deixado. Ontem na praia Hideo me garantiu que com o tempo as cicatrizes iriam simplesmente desaparecer pois meus ferimentos ainda estavam em estado de cicatrização. O resto da tarde se resumiu no Souta me explicando sobre cicatrizes que sumiram do corpo dele misteriosamente. Tal explicação que foi acompanhada por um churrasco na praia com os meus pais. Inauguração da casa nova do meu irmão mais velho.

Liguei a ducha e fiquei algum tempo ali, deixando que a água levasse meu estresse para o ralo, esgoto abaixo. Bye bye estresse. Massageando meu ombro sai do banho e me enrolei na toalha.

Saindo do vestiário notei que havia demorado mais tempo que o imaginado no banho, afinal não havia mais ninguém ali. Melhor ir para casa e esquecer essa idéia de colocar tachinhas no assento do Sesshomaru. Estou com meu orgulho ferido. Tenho o direito de me sentir vingativa. É meu sagro direito como humana. Afinal, quem gostaria de perde o posto de capitão de um clube que faz parte a alguns anos enquanto o novo capitão está a um mês.

- Não deveria estar aqui.

Meu coração disparou, me virei com os olhos arregalados para vem que estava falando. Era quase como se ele soubesse sobre meus planos sobre tachinhas em seu acento e boatos sobre sua duvidosa opção sexual que eu iniciaria.

E como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda como se falasse "tenta para ver no que vai dar".

- Eu estudo aqui.

- Já passa das sete.

- Tenho relógio. – a passos largos me afastei dele.

Sesshomaru. Esse rapaz me perturba. Acho que ele quer me enfartar, se aproximando de mim daquela forma. Fazendo meu coração disparar daquela maneira. Respirei fundo tentando me recuperar do susto, mas ele segurou meu braço me fazendo me virar. Devo ter tomado outro susto pois meu coração disparou novamente... alias acho que está pior que antes.

- Não tão rápido. – os lábios dele são finos... geralmente as garotas gostam de homens de lábios carnudos, mas os lábios de Sesshomaru, combinam perfeitamente com o seu rosto. E não deixam de ser tão convidativos quanto os lábios carnudos... o que estou pensando? – Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim claro. O mundo gira ao seu redor. Posso ir agora?

Ele continuou me segurando, a forma que ele me observava... intrigante.

- Eu disse que lhe acompanharia até a sua casa pois está tarde. – Ele falou dando pausas nas palavras como se eu fosse alguma idiota.

- Não, obrigada. – falei no mesmo tom, para ele ter certeza que o acho um idiota.

- Quem disse que você te opção?

Essa foi a segunda vez que fui carregada por ele. Diferente da primeira que foi de uma forma "Príncipe encantado" a segunda era mais um "Shrek". Ele me jogou seu ombro como se eu fosse um saco de arroz. Eu berrei, xinguei, bati nas costas dele, tentei chutá-lo. Nada dos meus atos adiantaram para ele me larga. Então fiz a única coisa que podia naquele momento... completei a bela visão que tive do traseiro de Taisho Sesshomaru.

- Onde mora?

Não respondi.

Ele começou a andar.

Não sei exatamente a onde ele estava me levando, mas também não vou facilitar o trabalho que ele quis ter em me...

Ele jogou encima de um banco, olhei meio zonza ao meu redor, era um banco do ponto de ônibus, foi quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. Que gentileza brutal ele possuí.

- Já sou o capitão da equipe de kendo.

Olhei para ele sem entende. Ele queria me humilhar mais por ser capitão de dois clubes?

Franzi a sobrancelha, estralei as juntas dos dedos da mão esquerda depois da direita.

Calma, Kagome. Calma.

Para meu alivio Inuyasha veio até nós. Ele estava segurando um copo de Milk shake que deveria ser da lanchonete enfrente ao colégio, o copo timbrado denunciou o local que foi comprado. Por alguns segundos ele ficou olhando do Sesshomaru para mim.

- Oi. – Ele falou simplesmente.

- Oi.

Sesshomaru não respondeu, nem mesmo resmungou. Notei que quando Inuyasha se aproximou ele se encostou no banco e cruzou os braços, por um segundo pensei que ele estava desconfortável com aproximação do irmão, depois vi que mais a frente havia um grupo de meninas sussurrando (não tão baixo). Ele deve ser mesmo gay, afinal não mostrou interesse algum nas meninas. Até mesmo eu que sou mulher achei elas lindas. Minha duvida sobre a opção sexual de Sesshomaru pioro quando uma menina fez um "xauzinho" e ele simplesmente olhou para o céu.  
Inuyasha pareceu finalmente notar o grupo de garotas, mas voltou ignorar quando sua atenção veio até mim... de novo.

- Esperando o ônibus?

- Não, o trem. – Respondeu Sesshomaru.

Eu ri.

Recebi um olhar indignado de Inuyasha.

- Pergunta idiota, resposta cretina. – falei erguendo as mãos em minha defesa. – Desculpe Inu-kun.

Ele ruborizou quando o chamei de Inu-kun. Foi quando eu notei o que havia falado. Eu nunca havia o chamado daquela forma antes, nem sabia se eu poderia. Corei.

- Nível de açúcar alto. Vou ficar diabético. – foi a ultima coisa que ouvi Sesshomaru falar antes de se afastar, eu nem havia notado quando ele levantou.

Por um segundo eu quis chamar Sesshomaru de volta. Idiotice minha, afinal ele estava zombando comigo, certo? Assim como ele zombou do irmão agora pouco.

- Te acompanho até a sua casa, está tarde.

Sorri para Inuyasha e me levantei.

- Corre.

- Por que?

- Você estava rindo de mim! – ele parecia serio. – Corre. 

Não contestei... corri!

**###-###****  
**

Sesshomaru conseguiu o que queria. Vou matar-lo na primeira oportunidade que me aparecer. Certo, não vou matar. Mas ele conseguiu me tirar completamente do serio. Não que eu seja uma pessoa orgulhosa, mas também não sou alguém que tem qualquer tipo de orgulho.

Ele conseguiu me vencer em um confronto justo de arco flecha, tudo bem eu entendi isso, aceitei depois que minha raiva passou. Afinal se ele é melhor ele tem mesmo que ser o capitão.

Esse pensamento durou até o dia seguinte quando fui treinar e descobri que Sesshomaru saiu do clube de arco e flecha pois já fazia parte do de kendo o qual era capitão e não tinha a menor intenção de sair do clube de kendo para ficar no de arco e flecha. Algo que ele teria que fazer caso assumisse o posto de novo capitão.

A professora ficou uma hora falando em como estava decepcionada e que eu deveria treinar muito para chegar no nível do seu amado Sesshomaru.

SE ELE NÃO TINHA A INTENÇÃO DE SAIR DO CLUBE DE KENDO. POR QUE VEIO PARA O CLUBE DE ARCO E FLECHA?

Parece que fez de propósito para me irritar.

Mostrar que era melhor.

Por que?

O que ele ganhou com isso além da grande ferida no meu orgulho?

Agora tenho que ficar ouvindo a professora a cada segundo o quanto eu precisava melhorar minhas habilidades para chegar no nível do Sesshomaru.

Todo o tempo que estive no clube foi estressante. Geralmente eu vou lá porque me sinto melhor lá. Mais calma. De alguma forma é a minha maior diversão e terapia aquele clube. E agora... está uma tortura. Ainda mais com a falta de confiança nas minhas habilidades pelo outros membros do clube. Antes eles me idolatravam. Agora eles simplesmente ficam comentando pelos cantos de que seria muito melhor se o Sesshomaru estivesse no clube e fosse o capitão.

O CLUBE ERA MEU REFUGIU E ELE VIOLOU O MEU REFUGIU!

VIOLOU A CONFIANÇA DOS OUTROS MEMBROS EM MIM!

FERIU O MEU ORGULHO!

ZOMBOU DE MIM!

Por conta disso tudo, quando Kouga e Ayame me perguntava o motivo do meu mal humor no dia seguinte que tive a noticia de que Sesshomaru deixou o clube de arco e flecha. Eu simplesmente ergui a sobrancelha e comecei xingar aquele idiota.

- Está descontente com o Inuyasha? – perguntou Kouga surpreso por tantos palavrões que eu estava falando, o olhei, acho que devo ter o olhando como se ele fosse um perfeito idiota pois continuou. – O problema não é o Inuyasha, certo?

- É o irmão idiota dele.

- O tal...

- Sesshomaru. – Completou Ayame. – Ele é um gato. – deu de ombro ao ver Kouga franzi o semblante. – O que eu posso fazer se o útero da mãe desses dois é abençoado?

- Eles são irmãos por parte de pai. – corrigi despreocupada.

- Então... o que eu posso fazer se o esperma do pai desses dois é abençoado?

Os dois começaram uma discussão, qual eu não estava nem um pouco afim de perde um segundo prestando atenção.

Foi quando Inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado.

- Estava lhe procurando.

- Oi para você também.

Ele mordeu o lábio me analisando, devo realmente estar transbordando mal humor, passei a mão sobre minha nuca apertando ela levemente algumas vezes.

- Desculpe.

- Está naquela temporada proibida a machos?

Queria dizer a ele apenas a um macho em especial, o qual era o seu irmão incrivelmente babaca.

Eu sei que o Inuyasha me falou sobre a mãe dele é terrível, mas isso não direito do cara entrar em cubes alheiros para fazer todos perderem a confiança no capitão ou capitã (meu caso) de determinado clube.

Será que ele entraria no clube de costura?

- Não. – resmunguei quando me lembrei que precisava responder Inuyasha.

- Feh. – ele segurou meu rosto o fazendo olhar nos olhos. Inuyasha tem olhos caloroso, passa segurança. – Eí, não sei qual é o problema, mas não venha descontar em mim. – rolei os olhos então soltei um longo suspiro, Kouga e Ayame haviam se afastando enquanto discutiam. - Qual o problema?

Seu irmão é o meu problema.

Claro que eu na falaria isso.

- Nada não Inuyasha, eu apenas estou nervosa por conta de uns problemas no clube. Mas, por que estava me procurando?

- Sobre o cinema.

- Não combinamos um horário. – Falei prevendo que seria aquilo que ele queria me falar. Acertei em cheio pois ele fez que sim co a cabeça.

- Na estação enfrente ao shopping as três. Pode ser?

- Claro.

- Nossa. Com esse animo vou convidar um defunto.

- Não enche.

- TPM é foda.

- Cala boca, já disse que estou com problemas no clube.

- Sai do clube.

- Sai você do seu.

- Não sou eu que estou com TPM e emputessído com o clube que participo.

- Culpa do seu irmão. – Deixei escapar, quando Inuyasha se levantou franzindo o semblante e falou entre os dentes, notei que falei de mais.

- O que ele fez?

- Nada.

- Ele tentou te machucar.

Não, Sesshomaru nunca encostou um dedo em mim para me machucar.

Por que Inuyasha acharia que o irmão dele e capaz de fazer isso?

- Esquece Inuyasha. Não vale a pena. Estou brava, mas logo passa. E o Sesshomaru nunca encostou um dedo em mim para me machucar. – senti necessidade de esclarecer, o rosto de Inuyasha ficou mais sereno, sorri e o empurrei com o ombro. – Me paga um refrigerante.

- Esta mais fácil você me pagar um.

- Quanto cavalheirismo.

- Já adianto que é melhor levar dinheiro para o cinema.

- Os homens pagam as coisas em encontros.

Eu falei encontro?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha me observando.

Corei.

Não acredito que falei em encontro. Ele nunca havia dito que é um encontro.

Apesar que era um cinema com dois jovens de sexos opostos de dezesseis anos. Era lógico deduzir que era um encontro... certo?

Apesar de que ele nunca havia mencionado nada romântico desde que o baile.

No entanto de acordo com tantas comédias românticas já produzidas e novelas feitas. O rapaz que a moça dança no baile é o rapaz que ela fica no final... certo?

Foi quando Inuyasha fez algo que me deixou ainda mais desconcertada.

Me deu um selinho.

Em seguida me olhou nos olhos deslizando o dedão pelo meu queixo.

- Sim, é um encontro.

Deu um sorriso indecifrável e saiu.

Simplesmente assim.

Beijou e saiu.

Esses irmãos Taisho's são... lindos, sexys e tem o dom de fundi com os meus neurônios.

###

**Nota da Autora - **Estou postando hoje, pq deu vontade. Agora eu vou demorar mais para postar. Tenho que trabalhar em um presente de aniversário enquanto escrevo essa fic que é um presente de aniversário também :va:

Beijos, satisfações, falem que acharam. Nos encontramos no próximo episo... digo... capítulo.


	6. Cinema

**Cinema**

Observando o meu irmão na manha de sábado fiquei me perguntando como ele conseguiu ser diretor de algum departamento em uma empresa internacional. Sem contar co o fato de que ele tem apenas vinte e cinco anos. Praticamente ele saiu da faculdade, contratado! O motivo de minha indagação era o fato de ter encontrado meu irmão de cueca fazendo malabarismo com os pratos da mamãe as sete da manha. Então minha indagação aumentou quando meu pai se juntou ao Hideo. Como o filho de um sacerdote, dono de restaurantes tradicionais que estão espalhados por toda Okinawa, poderia estar co o seu filho mais velho fazendo um truque de malabarismo. AMBOS DE CUECA!

Pela careta de Souta ao meu lado, imagino que ele esteja se fazendo as mesmas perguntas que eu.

- KAMUY! HIDEO! VISTAM-SE. – ouvi minha mãe gritar.

Soltei um suspiro vendo os dois pararem com aquela loucura indo em direção a escada. Engraçado que o Hideo tem sua própria, mas dorme aqui as vezes. Tenho certeza que ele não gosta de ficar lá sozinho. Comprou a casa a toa. Minha opinião.

A manha ficou mais tranqüila quando os dois já vestidos estavam na mesa tomando o café.  
- Kagome, quer sair com seus irmãos hoje? – me indagou Hideo de boca cheia, fiz uma careta de nojo e mamãe o repreendeu.

- Claro. A onde vamos?

- Vou comprar uma roupa maneira para o Souta sair com uma garota que ele.

- Eu não vou sair com ela! – falou Souta corando furiosamente. – Ela só vem aqui em casa para estudarmos.

- Então você tem que estar galãzinho, maninho.

- Para de encher. Não quero comprar roupa alguma.

- Eu que vou comprar. Você vai vestir maninho. Temos que arrumar um aperitivos a mais. Então aproveito e compro um presente para minha irmãzinha favorita.

- Você só tem uma irmã. – Observei.

- Por isso é a favorita. - Rolei os olhos. – Eu busco os dois no colégio... me esperem. Souta se você tentar fugir eu espalho cartazes com aquela foto sua na banheira por todo o colégio.

Souta ficou pálido. Aquele era o sinal que Hideo queria. Souta não fugiria, aquela foto é constrangedora para o caçula.

###-###

Eu tentava, juro que tentava, mas não conseguia parar de desviar o olhar para ele. Jakotsu. Amigo de trabalhado do meu irmão. Quando Hideo chegou no colégio com o Jakotsu no banco dianteiro, pensei o que qualquer garota de dezesseis anos pensaria "que gato". Constantemente precisava desviar o olhar dele. O corpo com músculos bem trabalhados, ombros largos, os olhos castanhos com brilhos sagazes, cabelo curto e arrepiado... muito sexy. Não posso deixar de falar sobre o seu humor. Simpático e bonito. Não me condenem em achar o amigo do meu irmão uma gracinha.

Ele andou comigo pelo shopping com o braço sobre meu ombro, fazendo comentários sobre moda e sapatos. Isso quando Souta deixou escapar que teria um encontro nesse domingo (de propósito pois eu havia dito que ele estava procurando roupa para um encontro para uma vendedora que apertou sua bochecha falando que "fofo"), então o Jakotsu grudou em mim falando sobre que poderia vestir e me indagando a onde eu ia. Ignorando completamente os protestos do meu irmão ciumento e as risadas do meu irmão pentelho.

Eu tenho dois irmãos e nenhum deles sabe sobre moda feminina ou tem paciência em me esperar escolher roupa, muito menos me da dicas sobre roupas ou sapatos. Pelo que tenho notado do Hideo, ele adquiriu um bom gosto por ternos, totalmente culpa do seu trabalho, pois antigamente estar bem vestido para ele envolvia um jeans surrado e uma camisa qualquer que não esteja fedendo.

Ou seja, analisando o Jakotsu nessas duas horas que passamos juntos, chego a conclusão de que ele é gay. Nenhum homem conhece tanto sobre roupa e sapato sendo hetero.

- Perfeita. – Anunciou Jakotsu me tirando de meu devaneio, me olhei no espelho ao lado da porta do provador, um vestido preto com uma laça fina, admito que o vestido era lindo e que ele marcava com perfeição minhas curvas, mas não acho que essa seria a roupa perfeita para o cinema. – Vamos ficar com ele.

Olhei para Jakotsu, ele não estava mais falando comigo, mas sim com a vendedora, saiu com ela até o caixa.

- Jako...

- Esquece. Ele vai comprar mesmo que você não queira. Se troque. Você está chamando muita atenção de homens nessa loja. – Se queixou Hideo me empurrando para dentro do provador.

Espiei Souta que estava encostado na parede aparentemente aliviado por terem esquecido que estávamos no shopping para comprar roupa para ele e não para mim. Fato que o Jakotsu tem ignorando e Hideo tem se queixado.

Depois que me troquei seguimos para praça de alimentação. Jakotsu ainda mantinha o braço ao redor do meu ombro.

- Eu sempre quis uma irmã para ir às compras com ela. Hid seu gostoso sortudo.

Hideo rolou os olhos bufando, ele havia sido destinado a carregar as sacolas. Contra a vontade é claro.

- Viemos comprar algo para o Souta... e estamos saindo com sete sacolas de roupas e sapatos para Kagome.

- Hid, sua irmã precisa estar linda para amanha. Ela tem que fazer o garoto só ter olhos para ela.

- Eu não quero moleque de dezesseis anos, com hormônios em fúria prestando atenção na minha doce irmã inocente que nunca conhecerá os prazeres do sexo!

Jakotsu me puxou para andar mais a frente ignorando o piti do meu irmão. Sinceramente esse Hideo.

###-###

- Nem pensar que você vai vestida assim!

Soltei um longo suspiro olhando para minha mãe que tirava uma foto minha. Bufei. Sinceramente eu só vou ao cinema com o Inuyasha, tudo bem que ele é lindo e tudo mais, no entanto eu só vou ao cinema.

Não precisa dessa estardalhaço todo.

Hideo mal humorado na poltrona lá no canto da sala. Meu pai criticando o vestido. Mamãe tirando fotos com os olhos brilhando como se eu não estivesse indo para cinema (encontro), mas sim para o meu casamento. Jakotsu batia palma feliz, dizendo que a maquiagem e o vestido haviam ficado perfeitos em mim.

- Vamos Kagome, eu te levo até a estação. – Informou Jakotsu me puxando.

- EU NÃO PERMI...

Minha mãe tampou a boca de meu pai enquanto me lançava um sorriso encorajador, antes de sair de casa vi Souta estando uma linda menina de cabelo loiro na cozinha. Ele muito vermelho por estar usando a roupa que Hideo comprou.

Soltei um longo suspiro quando entrei no carro de Jakotsu.

- Eles cansam sua beleza, fofa?

- E como. – suspirei novamente. – Como é o meu irmão no trabalho.

Jakotsu riu enquanto dava a partida, a estação de trem ficava a um pouco mais de vinte minutos de caminhada da minha casa, muitas das desvantagem de morar em um templo. Felizmente tenho tido sorte com caronas.

- Serio, mas sabe fazer as piadas certas para descontrair o local. Eficiente sem ser puxa saco. Inteligente sem ser esnobe. Eu tenho sérios problemas em não me apaixonar. – levei alguns segudos até entender que Jakotsu estava falando do meu irmão.

- Se apaixonar?

- É uma pena que seu irmão seja Heterossexual... e um dos mais galinhas que eu conheço.

- Meu irmão é galinha?

Na minha mente veio imagem de mulheres com meu irmão, simplesmente não conseguia imaginar ele com varias mulheres diferentes uma da outra. Hideo nunca foi do tipo que apresenta namoradas a família, tão pouco comenta sobre elas. Na verdade eu sempre pense que ele fosse como o Souta, tímido.

Hideo, tímido?

Certo, eu fui uma idiota em colocar Hideo e tímido na mesma frase.

- Você também mora em Londres?

- Sim, minha família toda está lá. – ele riu. – Família toda significa apenas meu irmão.

- E seus pais? – Perguntei de forma automática, dois segundos depois notei minha grosseria, tentei concertar mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Eles morreram a uns... dez anos. Bakotsu tem cuidado de mim desde então.

- Sinto muito.

- Faz muito tempo. Não se preocupe... chegamos. – Ele estacionou o carro e sorriu. – Convença seu irmão a mudar de opção sexual. Então irei seduzi-lo e aí, além de um namorado gostoso vou ter você como irmãzinha.

Ri balançando a cabeça. Mesmo sendo muito estranho ver um cara falando essas coisas do meu irmão, era engraçado.

- Obrigada pela carona.

- Faça ele querer apenas você e mais ninguém, gata.

Pisquei descendo do carro. Encontrei Inuyasha na frente da estação como havia combinado. Quando olhei novamente para o carro de Jakotsu notei que ele ainda estava lá. Achei fofo. Mesmo com a suspeita de que ele estava esperando para ver se o garoto que eu ia me encontrar era mesmo bonito.

- Nossa.

A voz de Inuyasha chamou minha atenção, sorri sentindo minha bochecha esquentarem. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa social preta com os três primeiros botões abertos. Não me condenem por me sentir decepcionada por ele estar usando uma outra camisa por baixo não me deixando ver seu peitoral.

- Me sinto mal vestido agora. – ele comentou.

- Deixa disso. Jakotsu exagerou na roupa.

- Jakotsu?

- O amigo gay que toda garota necessita ter.

Ele fez uma careta confusa, soltei um suspiro me virando para onde estava o carro disposta a mostrar ao Inuyasha quem era o Jakotsu, mas o carro não estava mais lá.

- Vamos?

- É... claro.

Seguimos pelo terminal em direção a plataforma de embarque, não precisamos esperar muito tempo para pegar o trem que nos deixaria na estação vizinha do shopping. Inuyasha me manteve na frente dele com os braços segurando os aparadores sobre a minha cabeça. Basicamente eu fiquei entre seus braços com o corpo dele fazendo uma espesse de barreira para qualquer outra pessoa ali dentro.

- Tem muitos pervertidos em trens. – ele comentou próximo ao meu ouvido. – Se estiver incomodada posso me afastar.

- Não estou incomodada.

Apenas muito constrangida.

O caminho até o shopping nunca foi tão longo em toda minha vida. Não que tenha achado ruim um cara lindo como o Inuyasha fazendo uma barreira contra todos os pervertidos que poderiam tentar passar a mão em mim, mas ele tão próximo e com o meu corpo esbarrando contra o dele todo o segundo. Meu constrangimento fez os minutos passarem muito lentamente.

Inuyasha não é do tipo garoto romântico, na verdade ele está muito longe disso. Nem ao menos faz o tipo de garoto gentil, na verdade ele é bem grosseiro. Inuyasha na verdade é um garoto protetor. Isso faz com que passe a impressão de ser gentil, a gente só nota isso depois que realmente o conhece.

O trem é um exemplo perfeito. Ele me manteve perto e com os braços a minha volta para me proteger, gentil da parte dele? Possivelmente, mas depois ele saiu na frente me fazendo correr atrás, quase cai no processo.

Então... repito... ele não é gentil ele é protetor.

Isso me faz acreditar que ele deve ser muito ciumento. Pelo meu vasto conhecimento em homens protetores (leia-se meu pai e o Hideo), Inuyasha deve ser bem ciumento.

Quando chegamos ao cinema agradeci mentalmente Jakotsu ter me obrigado a usar o sapato que ele queria, pois se eu estivesse com o que eu queria... agora estaria na emergência com os pés esfolados.

- Temos uns quarenta minutos até o filme, quer fazer o que?

- Não sei. – Apertei meu dedo indicador sobre o lábio pensando, mordi minha unha. – É... não faço idéia.

- Se você não sabe que vamos fazer, eu escolho então. – Ele olhou ao redor. – Fliperama.

Dizendo isso ele seguiu pelo corredor indo em direção a escada rolante. O segui. Acho que ele notou que estava andando muito rápido pois ao olhar nossa distancia diminuiu a velocidade dos passos ficando ao meu lado.

- Você é uma das garotas que não suporta fliperama?

- Por que a pergunta?

- A maioria das garotas não gostam.

- A maioria das garotas tem um pai e dois irmãos viciados em vídeo-game?

Ele coçou o queixo ponderam sobre minha pergunta. A verdade é que muitos domingos de manha, quando era mais nova, eram reservados para competições no vídeo-game. Eles gostavam da minha companhia. Acho que ser viciada em jogos eletrônicos está no sangue. Mais uma das tantas características que papai passou a nós.

- Bom... não que eu conheça. – ele por fim respondeu. – Então vamos fazer uma competição na maquina de basquete, quem vencer paga toda comida.

Voltei minha atenção a ele segurando um sorriso. Ele realmente acha que sou uma daquelas meninas frescas. Inuyasha é muito bonito, provavelmente já teve muitos encontros. Não que eu seja feia e nunca tenha tido encontros por causa disso... longe disso, até sou bonita... o meu problema é pai ciumento.

- Claro. Está apostado.

Será que conto a ele que sempre venci em jogos eletrônicos?

Observei mais uma vez, ele possuía uma sorriso presunçoso.

Contar?

Não mesmo!

**###-###**

- NÃO!

Ri acertando a ultima bola de basquete na cesta. Havia sido um massacre e eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por isso. Não que eu tenha me sentido bem em massacrar Inuyasha no fliperama na frente de tantas pessoas, apenas gostei de ter ganhado. As vezes sou bem competitiva.

- Não acredito. – Falou Inuyasha ao meu lado, ele observou a pontuação. – Você ganhou por uma diferença de cento e cinquenta pontos.

- Serio? – Observei a pontuação. – Legal.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Viu como sou um cavalheiro querida? – voltei minha atenção para ele... ele não está fazendo o que acho que está. – Achava mesmo que ia ganhar de você e te fazer pagar tudo para mim? Não mesmo.

- Ele deixou ela ganhar. – Ouvi um dos garotos que nos observava comentar.

- Mas ela é realmente boa. – Comentou o outro.

- Me deixou ganhar? – Perguntei erguendo minha sobrancelha, Inuyasha me deu um sorriso nervoso enquanto se inclinava ara falar em meu ouvido.

- Qual é... tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Rolei os olhos... os homens são tão idiotas.

Ergui a sobrancelha o encarando, o sorriso nervoso de Inuyasha se apagou enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça. Lembrei da minha derrota. Sesshomaru havia me humilhado em meu local sagrado. Eu havia feito o mesmo com Inuyasha, analisando o placar ele era um daqueles meninos que passava muito tempo em fliperama.

- Obrigada por me deixar vencer. – beijei sua bochecha o fazendo ergue a cabeça e sorrir brandamente. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para sussurra em seu ouvido. – Mas nos dois sabemos que eu sou melhor.

- Não fica me lembrando. – Ele sussurrou de volta. – Bom... vamos ao filme.

O caminho para as salas de cinema foi todo feito com ele me indagando a onde eu havia aprendido a jogar basquete daquela forma. Precisei explicar que meu irmão mais velho era capitão do time de basquete e eu costumava jogar com ele quando mais nova, achei que ele não precisava saber das horas passadas no fliperama perto de casa.

Chegando no final da fila para entrar na sala dois. Inuyasha tirou a carteira do bolso de trás da calça, acho que para pegar o ingresso. Olhou, tirou alguns cartões e umas moedas, depois colocou tudo de volta com uma careta desagradável.

- Vou adivinhar... perdeu.

- Feh... não acredito nisso. – ele olhou a bilheteria, a fila estava consideravelmente grande se você levava em conta que havia acabado de liberar a entrada na sala. – Tem uma sessão as dez. Podemos pegar essa ou então da sessão das cinco, mas é outro filme.

- Ás dez fica tarde para voltar para casa.

- Feh... podemos ver o filme das cinco... Sesshomaru?

Voltei minha atenção para onde Inuyasha estava olhando. Sesshomaru vinha tranquilamente até nós. Era um pouco estranho vê-lo sem o uniforme escolar ou sem o kimono do clube de arco e flecha. Era quase como se ele fosse um adolescente comum e não aquele demônio encarnado que me humilhou no clube, sim essa ferida ainda lateja em meu orgulho. Ele estava usando uma bermuda bege que ia até um palmo do joelho e uma camisa manga curta. Era muito estranho vê-lo em uma roupa tão á vontade. Ao se aproxima o suficiente para termos uma conversa ele ergue dois ingressos.

- Valeu. – Inuyasha tentou pegar o ingresso mas Sesshomaru desviou.

- Agora são meus.

- São seu rabo. Devolve.

- Se não tem cuidado com suas coisas, não merece ter.

Inuyasha ficou serio e rangeu os dentes. Sinceramente esse Sesshomaru é um idiota.

- E já que tenho dois ingressos. Vou levar sua acompanhante para ver o filme. – Ele segurou meu braço.

Ver o filme?

Como assim, ver o filme?

- Solta ela. – Inuyasha segurou meu outro braço. – E devolve meus ingressos.

- Não. E ela vai comigo para você aprender a não ser tão estúpido.

Inuyasha fecho o punho, eu queria me virar e segura as mão dele, mas Sesshomaru ainda segurava meu braço.

- Inuyasha não vale a pena brigar...

- Principalmente quando vai apanhar. – Completou Sesshomaru com descaso.

Consegue me soltar de Sesshomaru e fiquei entre os dois. Aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Inuyasha, calma. Vamos embora, voltamos outro dia. – ele tentou avançar na direção de Sesshomaru, repousei as mãos sobre o peito dele o empurrando para trás. – Inuyasha!

- Ok. – Ele segurou minha mão. – Vamos embora.

- você pode ir, ela fica. – Sesshomaru passou o braço envolta do meu ombro.

Só não gritei quando Inuyasha tentou socar Sesshomaru e esse desviou. Pois foi tão rápido que não houve tempo de gritar.

- Lerdo.

Inuyasha tentou socar novamente o irmão... E O IRMÃO DELE ESTAVA ME SEGURANDO AINDA.

Fechei os olhos quando Sesshomaru me ergueu, usando meu rosto como escudo para o dele. Esperei o soco de Inuyasha, quando a dor não veio abri os olhos. A mão de Inuyasha estava a centímetros do meu rosto.

- Covarde.

- Você que ia socar ela. – Sesshomaru me colocou no chão.

Respirei fundo segurando Inuyasha. Ele estava vermelho e visivelmente alterado. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Respirei fundo novamente.

- Vamos embora.

Não entendi que aconteceu até ver Inuyasha no chão e o flashes do acontecimento passar pela minha mente. De acordo com ela Sesshomaru deu um chute frontal no peito de Inuyasha o derrubando e me pegou sobre o ombro seguindo para a entrada do cinema.

- Me solta!

E ele soltou... mas foi em uma das poltronas no fundo do cinema, o filme estava preste a começar e todos fizeram sinal para que ficássemos quietos. Sesshomaru se sentou ao meu lado.


	7. Muito Frustrada

Muito Frustrada

Certo, deixa eu ver se entendi.

Vim ao shopping com Inuyasha para assistir um filme com ele. Então ele esqueceu os ingressos em sua casa, seu irmão veio com tais ingressos e me arrastou para ver o filme com ele.

Ainda não entendi.

Eu entendi que estou dentro da sala do cinema com Sesshomaru segurando meu braço impedindo que eu vá embora. Também entendi que sempre que tento brigar com ele umas dez pessoas se vira na minha direção e me manda calar a boca. Não quero apanhar aqui no cinema então eu me calo.

Ele é muito forte, não consigo me soltar. Acho que vou ficar com o braço forte por culpa dos apertões que ele dá sempre que tento me levantar.

O que eu não entendi é o "por que?". Por que ele está fazendo isso?

O observei de esgueira. Estava quieto, com a mão envolta do meu ombro e atenção voltada para o filme, não sei dizer em que parte o filme está, não estou prestando atenção. Ele estava serio e com aquela mesma face de indiferença a tudo ao seu redor.

Soltei um suspiro puxando meu braço, ele me apertou.

- Está doendo... me solta. – sussurrei, ele desviou o olhar da tela para mim então me soltou.

Passei minha mão outra mão sobre o local onde ele segurava, a mantive ali massageando a pele, comecei a afundar em meu acento.

Ele é um idiota.

Pensa que pode fazer tudo que bem entender que ninguém nunca vai se impor. Como se ele nunca sofresse as conseqüência de seus atos. Como se ele não tivesse nada a perde. Ele simplesmente não se importa quem vai machucar quem vai magoar, ele faz tudo que quer.

Primeiro aparece no clube e me desmoraliza. Agora simplesmente me obriga a ver um filme com ele, batendo no irmão dele.

Louco. Lunático. Psicótico. Demente. Deveras variado do bom senso.

- Está me insultando em seus pensamentos?

Pulei na cadeira e gritei. Apenas não fui bombardeada por copos de refrigerante e pacotes de pipoca pois Sesshomaru colocou a mão sobre minha boca bloqueando o som do grito.

Tirei sua mão de sobre minha boca respirando fundo, meu coração ainda estava a galopes em meu peito. Ele tem o dom de me assustar.

- Me deixa em paz.

- Não quero.

Voltei minha atenção para ele.

- Enquanto eu não me cansar. Não vou te deixar em paz. – ele continuou sustentando um meio sorriso que me pareceu muito lascivo.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Para irritar o parvo.

- Está me usando para irritar seu irmão?

- Meio irmão. – ele me corrigiu.

Devo ter ficado uns bons minutos ali olhando-o. De fato ele é um idiota.

- Em pensar que até senti pena de você.

Ele se levantou e saiu. Assim. Simplesmente se levantou e seguiu até a saída. Fiquei como uma idiota vendo-o ir embora, de primeiro pensei que ele havia ido ao banheiro. Era minha chance de ir embora, mas algo me travou na poltrona.

Fiquei pensando que deveria sair dali antes que ele voltasse. Que talvez não tivesse outra chance. Que eu poderia me arrepender mais tarde por não ter ido embora.

Certo... fiquei pensando... e pensando... e pensando...

MAS EU NÃO ME MOVI!

Meus músculos estavam congelados. Meu cérebro esquecerá como movimentar meu corpo, ele só se lembrava de me avisar que eu precisava ir embora. Antes que Sesshomaru voltasse, mas eu não sai. Não me movi. E fiquei muito frustrada com aquilo.

Meu corpo não correspondia aos meus movimentos. Meu corpo estava paralisado. Minha mente funcionando a todo o vapor, mas meu corpo travado.

Olhei por onde Sesshomaru havia saído. Já deveria fazer uns bons minutos que ele havia saído. Talvez ele tenha ficado ofendido com que eu disse. Pelo pouco que conheci dele, ele parece ser um daqueles caras que fingem indiferença e não suportam que os outros sintam pena dele.

Eu entendo que o que houve com a mãe dele foi trágico. Que deve ter sido realmente horrível. Que isso deve explicar seu distúrbio psicológico.

Ele foi embora.

Tenho certeza.

Fiquei mais frustrada ainda por me senti mal, mas muito mal mesmo, pelo que disse.

Eu não gostaria que uma estranha disse que ficou com pena de mim. É meio humilhante. Como se você fosse incapaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Ele pode ter ficado magoado.

Sinceramente... por que eu me importaria?

Mas eu me importo... irritante!

Meu cérebro finalmente recuperou o controle do meu corpo e eu consegui sair da sala. Antes houvesse ficado lá dentro.

A visão de quando cheguei na bilheteria do cinema foi os dois irmãos Taisho's trocando socos... na verdade Sesshomaru segurava Inuyasha preso a parede e o socava na barriga e no rosto. Dois seguranças tentava segurar Sesshomaru enquanto um tentava puxar Inuyasha.

Ele estava alterado.

Aquela mascara de indiferença havia caído. E eu nem sabia o que Inuyasha havia dito a ele para fazê-lo abandonar a postura de "foda-se tudo e todos".

- PAREM!

Sesshomaru desviou o olhar para mim com o braço erguido pronto para mais um soco. Inuyasha aproveitou a deixa para empurrar o irmão acertando um soco em seu rosto, os seguranças finalmente conseguirá segurar os dois.

- Vamos chamar a policia e os pais de vocês dois. – anunciou o segurança maior que segurava Inuyasha em uma chave de braço. – Quais seus nomes?

- Taisho Inuyasha. – o segurança que o segurava o soltou imediatamente.

Sesshomaru se manteve em silencio e se soltou dos dois seguranças arrumando sua camisa em seguida. Colocou as mãos dentro do bolso, seu olhar estava direcionado a mim e eu engoli em seco. Eles haviam lutado de novo por minha causa?

- Ele é filho de Taisho Inu. – ouvi um dos segurança que segurou Sesshomaru comentar, então ele empurrou Sesshomaru – Fale seu nome rapaz e fique sabendo que terá sérios problemas batendo no filho do comissário.

- Taisho Sesshomaru.

Comissário?

O pai do Inuyasha e do Sesshomaru é Comissário?

Acho que meus olhos estão muito arregalados agora.

- Os dois são filhos do Comissário? – indagou um dos seguranças, eles pareciam bem confusos.

- Melhor levar os dois para sala da segurança.

- Espera, eu tenho que levar a Kagome embora.

Inuyasha tentou vir até mim, mas foi acertado por um soco de Sesshomaru. Os três seguranças voltou a segura-los.

- PAREM OS DOIS! – Gritei indo até eles. Acho que ouvi algo sobre briga de irmãos por uma garota.

- Moçinha, você vem conosco.

**###-###**

Eu estava frustrada com o meu dia, muito frustrada mesmo!

Não era para ele acabar daquela forma. Na sala de segurança do shopping, com dois irmãos que estavam quase se matando a minutos atrás.

Correção... Sesshomaru estava matando o Inuyasha.

Isso me surpreende. Inuyasha é líder do clube de karatê, não era para ter levado a surra que levou.

Desviei o olhar para Inuyasha ao meu lado esquerdo. Supercílio esquerdo cortado o qual estava sangrando, havia também um corte no lábio e eu tenho certeza que a bochecha do lado direito vai ficar roxa. Desviei o meu olhar para Sesshomaru, um corte no lábio superior, apenas esse corte. Não que eu quisesse que ele estivesse mais ferido, mas a diferencia de um para o outro era imensa. Assim como a diferença de personalidade.

Voltei minha atenção para porta. Quero ir embora, os seguranças não deixam, ligaram para os meus pais.

Vou ficar muito tempo de castigo.

Obrigada Sesshomaru, muito obrigada.

- Senhor Taisho. – ouvi o segurança que havia nos trazido até a sala, ele se chamava Toshiro.

- O que meus meninos aprontaram?

Estiquei o pescoço para ver melhor com quem Toshiro estava falando, foi quando o pai de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha entrou na sala e conseqüentemente no meu campo de visão. Ele trajava um terno preto com uma gravata igualmente preta com uma camisa cinza escura, cabelo prateado com dos filhos mas curto, os olhos também era da mesma cor dos olhos dos filhos. Inuyasha e Sesshomaru tinham a quem puxar a beleza.

- Eles estavam brigando na frente da bilheteria do cinema.

- Estavam trocando murros e chutes?

- Sim, senhor.

O Senhor Taisho se aproximou analisado os filhos, os dois rapazes ao meu lado cruzaram o braço, mas apenas Inuyasha soltou um "feh".

- Pelo estrago no Inuyasha, presumo que Sesshomaru estava ganhando.

Não era um comentário que se esperava ouvir de um pai de dois rapazes que tentam se matar em publico.

- Os dois são menores de idade e nunca causaram problema ao shopping. Presumo que não vamos fazer um estardalhaço por culpa de dois irmãos que não se entendem. – o senhor Taisho falava com uma calma que por mais que eu tentasse encontrar algum sinal de falsidade em sua voz, eu não conseguia.

- Eles podem ir. É Apenas procedimento chamar os pais.

Senhor Taisho sorriu. Foi quando sua atenção voltou para mim.

- O motivo da briga? – ele me indicou com o dedo e perguntou olhando para Toshiro que apenas consentiu com a cabeça. – Belo motivo. Sempre soube que meus filhos tinham bom gosto para garotas... então, quem está tentando roubar a namorada de quem?

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio. Foi quando o senhor Taisho puxou uma cadeira se sentando de frente para nós três.

- Taisho Inu. – Ele inclinou a cabeça em um comprimento.

- Higurashi Kagome. – falei constrangida.

- Veio com qual dos dois?

- Inuyasha.

Ele coçou o queixo desviando o olhar para Sesshomaru.

- Estou surpreso Sesshomaru. Eu esperaria uma atitude dessa do seu irmão, mas de você. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Por que brigou com seu irmão?

- Meio irmão.

- Me responda garoto.

- Ele esqueceu os ingressos. Izayoi me mandou trazer.

- Então ele pegou a Kagome sobre o ombro e entrou com ela na sala do cinema. Quando saiu me socou. – completou Inuyasha acusador.

- Pegou o ingresso do seu irmão e a garota dele?

- Ele que é desleixado e perde as coisas.

Senhor Taisho suspirou.

Espera ele me chamou de coisa?

Segurei-me para não o socar Sesshomaru na frente do seu pai.

- Kagome?

Meu coração saltou de alegria quando vi Hideo entrar na sala dos seguranças.

- Sou o responsável por ela, o que houve?

- Qual o grau de parentes... – Começou Toshiro mas o Senhor Taisho falou mais alto.

- Não há motivos para segurarmos a senhorita Higurashi aqui. Meus filhos que causaram problemas. – ele se levantou e foi até Hideo.

- Mas comissário...

- Ela fez algo d errado?

- Não senhor.

- Então é necessário ela estar aqui.

Acho que esse ar de superioridade é hereditário, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha também tem... mas o Sesshomaru tem muito mais que o pai e o irmão juntos.

E para quebrar minha tese de ar de superioridade o Senhor Taisho fez algo que fez meus queixo literalmente cair e seus filhos se levantarem.

Ele se ajoelhou na frente do meu irmão.

- Peço desculpa pelos meus filhos.

Hideo pareceu desconcertado... pareceu não, ele ficou muito desconcertado.

- Tudo bem... por favor se levante.

Senhor Taisho se levantou e puxou os filhos fazendo-os se curvar.

- Cadê a educação que custo dar a vocês?

- Nós desculpe. – os dois falaram juntos.

Senhor Taisho soltou Inuyasha e virou Sesshomaru para mim o fazendo se curvar novamente.

- Peça desculpas pelo braço dela.

- Desculpe pelo seu braço. – ele falou parecendo um robô.

Olhei de Sesshomaru para o pai dele. Soltei um suspiro, ele é um bom pai. Se estiver fingindo ser um bom pai ele é um bom ator.

- Tudo bem.

- Gostaria de He convidar sua família em um jantar, para nos desculpar adequadamente.

- Não precisa... serio.

- Por favor, aceitem.

Hideo se adiantou colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

- Marcaremos uma data.

**Nota da autora: **Não corrigi, desculpem os erros que vão ter.


	8. Passado

Passado

Hideo estava irritado, eu podia ver pela veia que saltava de sua testa, bem no meio da testa, enquanto ele dirigia. O silencio era medonho, prefiro quando ele briga comigo. Acredito que se o senhor Taisho não houvesse se ajoelhado pedindo desculpa pelos filhos o meu irmão mais velho teria voado no pescoço de Inuyasha e depois no de Sesshomaru.

Soltei um suspiro observando a rua, foi quando notei que Hideo não estava fazendo o caminho para casa.

- A onde estamos indo?

- Vou te levar para minha casa, se o papai ver essa marca no seu braço. Ele vai matar o cara. – olhei o meu braço, o local a onde Sesshomaru havia segurado estava vermelho. Eu sou muito clara. – Sou eu que vou matar o infeliz que fez isso... qual dos dois foi?

Pisquei algumas vezes observando meu irmão, sim ele está mais que alterado. Ele está realmente fulo.

- Fala!

- Deixa disso, Hideo. Não foi nada. Você sabe que eu fico vermelha ou roxa com facilidade. Lembra aquela topa que dei na mesa e...

- Higurashi Kagome.

Engoli em seco, mas não contei a ele. Não queria e não contei. Isso só fez com que ele ficasse me indagando e falando que não me queria mais perto daqueles dois albinos. Para evitar brigar com meu irmão, concordei com tudo que ele falava.

**###-###**

Eu estava cansada, muito cansada.

Depois de contar detalhadamente o que havia acontecido no encontro a Sango, ela finalmente havia me deixado em paz. No entanto estava agora com Ayame, Yuka, Eri e Ayumi, provavelmente falando sobre que havia acontecido com elas. Afinal eu nunca disse a Sango que ela não poderia conversar com os outros sobre o encontro.

No caminho para o clube de arco e flecha Inuyasha me abordou dizendo que o pai dele estava convidando minha família para jantar na casa deles nesse sábado. Fiquei uns bons quinze minutos tentando converse-lo a dizer ao pai que não precisava de tal jantar. Quinze minutos gastados em vão.

Fiquei pensando como não ir em tão jantar. Hideo havia deixado claro que contaria ao meu pai o que houve caso eu não me afastasse dos dois... como ele disse mesmo?... Idiotas albinos. Ir a um jantar com minha família na casa dele não era um exemplo de que eu havia me afastado.

Eu não queria me afastar, é claro. Todavia preciso esperar que Hideo fique mais calmo, fui um inferno para fazê-lo ir embora hoje de manha. Ele queria bater no Sesshomaru e no Inuyasha. O meu irmão declarou guerra contra esses dois. E o Hideo é bem maior que os dois, tanto de altura quanto de largura.

O treino foi um fisco. Decidi ficar até mais tarde para compensar a minha falta de atenção.

- Postura errada.

Aquela voz. Respirei fundo tentando me manter calma.

- O que você quer Sesshomaru? Veio me humilhar novamente na frente de todos para o seu deleite pessoal? Por que simplesmente não some da minha vida?

Ele tirou o arco da minha mão tão rápido que não houve tempo de reagir e então ele segurou minhas duas mãos me fazendo andar para trás. Ele é forte.

- Me solte! – minha voz tremeu, não queria transmitir medo a ele, queria transmitir fúria, mas minha voz me traiu.

Senti minha costas tocar em algo, foi quando Sesshomaru ergueu meus braços. Eu estava presa entre ele e a parede, minhas mãos estavam erguidas com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Meu coração quando ele abaixou o rosto ficando com o nariz levemente encostado ao meu. Seus olhos fixos ao meu.

- O que Inuyasha lhe contou?

Ele esta me intimando?

- Me solta.

- Apenas quando me contar o que meu querido irmão lhe contou.

Sua voz saiu áspera. Tirando qualquer sentimento afetuoso das palavras "querido" e "irmão".

Engoli em seco, ele estava furioso. Não conseguia entender o motivo dele estar furioso. Principalmente comigo. Nunca fiz nada a ele. Foi quando notei que ele deslizava o polegar pela minha mão, também notei que eram em ambas as mãos. Um gesto carinhoso, e pelo que podia notar era involuntário pois seus olhos estavam fixos.

- Disse que a mãe dele era amante do Senhor Taisho e que sua mãe se suicidou quando ele a largou.

Por que eu contei?

Por que eu senti a necessidade de contar a ele?

Por que estou tão concentrada no carinho?

- Ele disse que minha mãe se suicidou? E que a mãe dele era amante do nosso pai?

Ele desviou o olhar encostando sua testa sobre a minha, em seguida se afastou colocando as mãos dentro do bolso como se eu houvesse proferido alguma descarga elétrica nele.

Por que ele se afastou?

- Seu queria namorado mentiu para você.

- Namorado?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. Então notei que ele estava falando do Inuyasha.

- Não somos namorados.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha novamente.

- Como assim Inuyasha mentiu?

- Pergunte a ele.

Sesshomaru se virou pronto para ir embora, fui rápida e fiquei na sua frente. Ele apenas me olhou daquela forma indiferente de sempre.

- Meus pais nunca foram casados. Sou fruto de um descuido de ambos. – fiquei surpresa quando ele começou a fazer sem a necessidade deu perguntar novamente. – Minha mãe teve um parto difícil, eu nasci prematuro e passei muito tempo no hospital. – ele ficou em silencio – Meu pai se apaixonou pela medica que estava cuidando de mim. Izayoi. Casou-se com ela. Teve um filho com ela.

- E a sua mãe?

- Ela morreu por culpa de uma overdose de comprimidos. – pisquei algumas vezes, quase soltei um "como?". – Eu tinha cinco anos e ela tinha um emprego estressante, estava tendo dificuldade para dormir na época. Então resolveu aceita o conselho de uma amiga e tomou remédio para dormir, mas exagerou na dosagem.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Por que sentiria? – ele estreitou os olhos e eu me senti magoada. – Você nem a conhecia.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Era verdade que eu nem havia conhecido a mãe dele, mas isso não impedia de me sentir triste por ele.

- Não quero sua pena.

- Por que Inuyasha contaria aquilo?

- Porque ele sabe eu odeio que sintam pena de mim.

- Mas... ele falar que a mãe dele era amante...

- Quando fui morar com meu pai. Sua esposa tentava me agradar de todas as formas. Afinal eu era uma criança de cinco anos que havia passado algumas horas tentando acordar a mãe morta até me desesperar e ligar para meu pai. – ele se aproximou. – Em uma briga com Inuyasha, eu disse que a mãe dele não passava de uma prostituta que havia seduzido meu pai, era um amante imunda e eu odiava ela.

- Que cruel...

- Eu tinha sete anos. Não sabia que aquelas palavras iriam magoar tanto Izayoi.

- Ela ouviu?

- Sim... meu pai também ouviu. Nunca vou me esquecer do castigo.

- Você se arrepende de ter dito aquilo?

- Quando entendi que eu era um erro e que a família do mau pai era com aquela mulher... sim me arrempedir, pois mesmo depois daquilo ela continuou e continua a me tratar como filho.

- Se desculpou?

- Quem sabe.

- Eí!

Admito eu sou curiosa demais. Queria saber se ele havia se desculpado. Ele tinha uma boa madrasta. Eu no lugar dela teria o afogado na privada na primeira oportunidade.

Encarei os olhos de Sesshomaru.

Foi quando notei, não eram olhos frios sem sentimentos. Eram olhos tristes. De alguém que não sabia como lidar com maioria dos sentimentos.

- Por que me contou?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Você não ia me deixar em paz até contar.

- Por que Inuyasha falaria aquilo?

Ele deu de ombro e voltou a andar. Parou ao meu lado segurando a onde meu braço estava vermelho.

- Você é muito frágil.

E saiu a passos largos.

Eu poderia ter ficado muito brava com ele.

Eu poderia ter tacado algo grande e pontudo em sua cabeça.

Mas não fiz nada disso. Ele havia deslizado o dedo sobre a marca de forma tão suave que pude sentir naquele pequeno gesto um sincero pedido de desculpas. Mesmo que aquele gesto tenha sido acompanhado com uma voz de desdém.

Espera...

Se o pai dele envolveu primeiro com a mãe e depois com a madrasta, se casando e tendo um filho. Sesshomaru é mais velho. Por mais que seu pai tenha sido afobado e se casado logo com senhora Taisho e tido o Inuyasha, isso daria no mínimo um ano de diferença. Sesshomaru estava em que ano?

**###-###**

- Me ajuda!

Miroku desviou o olhar da lição e me olhou. Era terça-feira e quase oito da manha. Agradeci minha boa memória, afinal precisei dela para saber que ele sempre chega muito cedo nas segundas e terças por culpa das lições de casas que não faz no final de semana.

- Quer que eu te mostre os prazeres da vida? – ele sorriu. – Tire a roupa.

- Vou contar para Sango.

Miroku fez uma careta dramática.

- Maldade. – então ele sorriu. – No que posso te ajudar?

- Quero saber tudo que você sabe sobre Taisho Sesshomaru.

- Kagome, caso não se lembre. Você está interessada no Inuyasha e não no Sesshomaru. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Esta errando de Taisho.

- Responda.

O belisquei e ele gritou, felizmente havia poucas pessoas no colégio aquela hora. Praticamente sozinha com o Miroku. Estou me colocando em risco.

- Sesshomaru é o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha. Tem dezenove anos. E os dois não podem ficar juntos por muito tempo pois pode sair sangue. Geralmente do Inuyasha.

- Ele tem dezenove?

- Sim. Quando ele fez dezesseis foi fazer um curso na Alemanha. Voltou para terminar o colegial.

- Quanto tempo ele ficou lá?

- Um ano.

Ele era mais velho, como havia pensado, mas nunca imaginei que tivesse dezenove. Eu daria no máximo dezoito.

- O que mais você sabe?

- Quer as medidas dele?

- Miroku.

- Eu lá vou ficar sabendo sobre detalhes e mais detalhes da vida de homem. É ruim.

Rolei os olhos e me levantei.

- Obrigada.

- Obrigada uma ova... quero favores sexuais.

- Vou falar para San...

- Brincadeira!

**###-###**

Quando o sinal do intervalo soou sai a passos largos atrás de Inuyasha. Se ele pensava que mentiria para mim e sairia vivo para continuar mentindo. Estava redondamente enganado.

A verdade é que a historia de Sesshomaru já é suficiente perturbadora para ele perturbar mais ainda.

Deve ser realmente revoltante ver seu pai ficar com outra mulher que não seja sua mãe. Eu não gostaria disso. Principalmente se minha mãe morresse daquela forma... medonha.

Já imaginou?

Você com cinco anos tentando acordar sua mãe?

Sem entender por que ela não te responde?

É...

...

...

Muito triste.

- Inuyasha!

Ele se virou sorrindo.

- Oi.

- Por que mentiu?

Ele me olhou de forma interrogativa.

- Mentir?

- Sobre a mãe do Sesshomaru,

Certo, tenho que aprender a preparar o terreno antes de fazer indagações desse nível. A verdade é que eu odeio embolação, gosto de ir direto ao ponto.

- Ele te contou?

Minha mão foi de encontro com seu rosto.

Como ele pode ter sido tão babaca falando daquela forma sobre a historia do irmão. Alias, chamou a própria mãe de amante.

- Kagome!

- Você é tão...

- Por que se importa com que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com ele?

E toda aquela forte impressão de que Inuyasha era um garoto muito legal se desfez. Eu tenho dois irmãos e morreria pelos dois. E acredito fervorosamente que mesmo não se entendendo, ele não tinha o direito de falar daquela forma, pude ver que era doloroso para Sesshomaru aquela historia. E falar que mãe dele havia se matado. Foi cruel.

Ele estava falando algo sobre o irmão dele ser um idiota que sempre fez de tudo para atrapalhar sua vida.

Então percebi.

- Você é muito imaturo.

- Como?

- Imaturo. Inseguro. – soltei um suspiro. – Você sabia que ele ficaria muito irritado se eu falasse que sentia pena dele. Então falou algo que deduziu que me daria pena. Não levou em consideração que seu irmão poderia se magoar... você é uma criança mimada.

- Do que me chamou?

- Idiota... e eu quase gostei mesmo de você.

Tentei sair, mas Inuyasha me segurou.

- Você não entende. Ele que é sempre tem mais atenção, o mais esperto, o mais forte.

Soltei um pesaroso suspiro.

- Diga ao seu pai que não vamos no jantar.

- Vem a minha festa? Você prometeu.

- Vamos ver. – me soltei. – Se você crescer até lá.

**###-###-###-###-###**

**Nota da autora empenhada:** _Gente, nem eu acredito que está saindo um capítulo por dia, praticamente. Eu me empolguei com a história também, tenho que levar isso em consideração._

**Por que o Sesshomaru é assim?**

_Acho que respondi com esse capítulo._

_Acho que o próximo capítulo será o aniversário do Inuyasha, estou decidindo isso, espero que não tenha ficado forçada a historia dos pais do Sesshomaru. Pensei nela essa noite para ser sincera :va: _

_Estou me empenhando, espero que você se empenham em me deixar reviews. Desculpe não as respondes devidamente, estou meio estressada esses dias. Minha forma de desestressar é escrevendo. Sorte de vocês._

_Se forem bonzinhos com muitas reviews, faço um beijo no próximo capítulo. _


	9. Jantar de Famílias

Jantar de Famílias

Mesmo estando sentada naquele sofá branco com meus dois irmãos ao meu lado e meus pais no outro sofá. Eu simplesmente não consegui acreditar que de fato estava ali. E minha descrença era maior ainda ao ver meu pai conversando animadamente com o Senhor Taisho.

Eu havia dito ao Inuyasha que não íamos ao jantar e mandei ele cancelar com o pai dele.

Eu só não contei que o pai dele poderia não aceitar um "não" como resposta. E não contava que o Comissário de Policia iria até minha casa fazer um convive pessoalmente.

Sim.

Inu Taisho foi até a minha casa naquele mesmo dia e convidará pessoalmente meus pais ao jantar. Ele contou sobre o acidente do shopping, explicou que seus filhos eram bons meninos mas muito nervosos e que ele queria tirar aquela má impressão que seus filhos haviam causado em mim.

Eu falei a minha mãe que não havia nenhuma má impressão, tentei argumentar que não era necessário aquele jantar, no entanto novamente (como sempre) minha opinião foi totalmente ignorada.

Resultado... estou aqui na sala da casa da família Taisho e pelo que posso analisar da situação meu pai já se sentia amigo de infância do senhor Taisho. Acho que o sentimento é recíproco pois os dois começaram aquela conversa de "quando criança as coisas eram bem diferentes".

- Esse é o meu filho caçula, Inuyasha. – Anunciou senhor Taisho quando Inuyasha entrou na sala.

- Oi. – Resmungou Inuyasha, recebendo um tapa na nuca de seu pai logo em seguida.

- Desculpem, ainda estamos trabalhando na educação desses meninos. – Senhor Taisho forçou Inuyasha a se curvar. – Educação.

- Boa noite, desculpe minha atitude rude de agora pouco.

Segurei-me para não rir, diferente de Hideo que soltou uma gostosa gargalhada acompanhada de um olhar zangado de papai.

- Hideo.

- Desculpe. – Hideo respirou fundo tentando se recuperar do ataque de riso. – Eí, a onde fica o banheiro? A minha irmãzinha competiu comigo sobre quem bebe mais suco de limão antes de vir e ela ficou todo o caminho reclamando da bexiga cheia.

Meu rosto ficou muito quente, devo ter atingindo tons de vermelho nunca vistos na face da terra. Fiquei mais velha ainda quando o próprio Senhor Taisho me acompanho até o andar superior e me deixou na frente do banheiro, que era no final do corredor.

Hideo vai me pagar caro por essa vergonha. A se vai!

Parei de andar tendo minha atenção atraída pelo som de um piano, voltei alguns passos olhando para dentro do cômodo, a porta estava escancarada, não tenho culpa que estava aberta, não estou sendo mal educada por olhar dentro de um cômodo com a porta aberta... né?

Sesshomaru estava sentado na frente do piano, lembro vagamente de ter ouvido o som de um piano lá embaixo, mas pensei que fosse apenas um aparelho de som ligado. Sem notar me aproximei, ele tocava muito bem.

Ele parou bruscamente de tocar e se virou. Foi quando notei que ele estava sem camisa... por que ele está sem camisa?

Nada contra ele estar sem camisa, mas por que ele está sem?

Meu olhar desviou dele para o cômodo, era um quarto, notei pela cama. Um quarto muito grande diga-se de passagem. Droga. Estou no quarto do Sesshomaru, isso explica o fato dele estar sem camisa. Quer dizer, é um direito dele estando no próprio quarto. Ele poderia estar pelado se quisesse.

KAGOME AFASTA ESSA IMAGEM PECAMINOSA DE SUA MENTE!

NÃO PENSE NELE PELADO!

NÃO PENSE!

PARA DE PENSAR!

- Vai ficar aí parada fazendo caretas?

Eu estou fazendo careta?

Quando ele se levantou?

Quando ele se aproximou tanto?

- Está estudando para ser mímica? - balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Então está pensando em como sou lindo.

- Eu não pensei isso. – certo, falei rápido demais e minha voz saiu ofendida demais. Isso provocou o levantar de sua sobrancelha esquerda.

Desviei o meu olhar do rosto dele. Grande erro. Pois meu olhar foi para o tronco dele, afinal, eu bato no peito dele. Nunca havia notado como Sesshomaru é alto. E... sabe aquele lance de não ter pensamentos pecaminosos?

É difícil quando o rapaz a sua frente possui um corpo esculpido por algum Deus de muito bom humor. Sesshomaru não tem aquele corpo de músculos grandes e exagerados. Não, ele é magro e seus músculos são definidos.

- Quer um babador?

- Cala boca.

- Então admiti que estava me admirando.

- Cala boca.

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso segurando minha cintura com mão esquerda me trazendo para mais perto, coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus peitos, tentei empurrar meu corpo para trás. Na verdade essa era a idéia, mas eu não consegui fazer força para quebrar aquela aproximação.

- Se rende?

- Como?

- Você se rende a mim?

- Não mesmo. – minha voz falho, isso provocou mais um meio sorriso dele.

- Então, perderá a sanidade lutando.

- Perde a sanidade?

Ele abaixou o rosto mordendo o meu lábio inferior e com um leve puxão do meu lábio ele me beijou.

Eu desliguei.

Assim, simplesmente apaguei.

Minha mente parou de pensar. Meu coração parou de bater. Minhas pernas pararam de sustentar meu corpo.

Essa pane em meu sistema durou alguns segundos. Segundos que me pareceram horas. Quando meu corpo voltou a funcionar foi uma explosão.

Meu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer o peito. Minhas perna estava bambas e quem me pedia de cair era Sesshomaru. Meu cérebro começou a repetir "estou beijando o Sesshomaru".

E assim eu me rendia em seus braços.

Rendimento que durou até meu cérebro sacar que Sesshoamru... era o Sesshomaru.

Afastei tão rápido que precisei apoiar na cômoda ao lado da porta para não cair. Meu coração ainda disparado e meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo. Soltei um suspiro... de prazer!

Isso provocou um meio sorriso de Sesshomaru que colocou as mãos dentro da calça. Respirei fundo.

- Idiota. – e fiz algo muito corajoso... sai do quarto. (não haviam notado o sarcasmo?).

**###-###**

Respirei fundo mantendo a minha contração em meus hashis. Minha mão ainda tremia. Meu coração ainda estava disparado. Meu corpo ainda sentia o efeito do beijo de Sesshomaru e ele ao meu lado jantando não ajudava o meu corpo a voltar ao normal. Principalmente com sua cocha roçando na minha, assim como seu braço.

- Kagome, você virá no aniversário do meu filho, correto? – perguntou Izayoi, ela muito diferente dos homens da família, claro que linda como eles, mas o cabelo preto e os olhos azuis beirando um violeta dava um contrate imenso com os cabelo prateados e olhos dourados dos machos da família. – Lembro que seu nome estava na lista.

- Sim. Virei junto dois amigos.

- Miroku e Sango. – anunciou Inuyasha chamando atenção de sua mãe.

- Amiga do Miroku?

- Desde que ele começou a sair e depois namorar minha melhor amiga.

- Não sei como uma garota legal foi ficar com aquele pervertido. – resmungou Inuyasha fazendo sua mãe o olhar. – Ele é pervertido, mãe.

Senhora Taisho soltou um suspiro que valia anos e anos de suspiros cansados.

- Filho, não fale dessa forma de seu amigo.

- A senhora me ensinou a não mentir.

- Também ensinei a não comer um ogro esfomeado... você aprendeu?

Ele coçou a nuca parecendo constrangido.

- Hideo, seu pai havia falado que você estava morando em Londres. – Falou senhor Taisho mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- Eu moro em Londres. Estou no Japão até terminarem a filial da empresa.

- Não pretende voltar para o Japão?

- Eu gostaria, mas o meu cargo tem mais utilidade na filial de Londres.

Voltei minha atenção para comida, não queria ficar ouvindo sobre o trabalhado do meu irmão.

Quando ergui a vista e vi todos rirem de um comentário inútil do papai, percebi que era como se todos envolta daquela mesa se conhecessem a muitos anos. Como se fossem todos da mesma família.

Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

**###-###-###-###-###**

**Nota da autora: **Desculpe os erros de ortografia que está tendo a fic, eu não estou corrigindo, quero terminar de escrever e postar ela até o dia 29. Vou fazer o possível para conseguir. Depois com calma eu vou reputando corrigindo os erros.


	10. Cretino

Cretino

Soltei um suspiro que valia por mil suspiros, Houjo voltou sua atenção a mim desistindo de atirar a fecha que antes estava apontada para o alvo de palha a nossa frente.

- Algum problema, Higurashi?

- Estou cansada.

E massageando meu ombro com minha mão esquerda me afastei de Houjo, mas logo fui abordada por Yuka, Eri e Ayumi que pareciam muito excitadas com alguma coisa. Coisa a qual eu não estava nenhum pouco afim de saber.

- O Houjo gosta de você, Kagome. – comentou Eri.

Sim e eu com isso?

Acho que foi essa a mensagem que minha sobrancelha passou quando a levantei, pois o sorriso de empolgação de Eri se apagou.

- Você já esta saindo com alguém? – Perguntou Yuka, como se ela estivesse em sintonia com a Eri.

- Não.

- Então dê uma chance ao Houjo, ele é uma gracinha. – Comentou Ayumi, aquilo era um complô?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem, com licença meninas.

Afastei a passos largos.

Eu não estava mentindo, não estava mesmo me sentindo bem. Estava se sentindo um tanto deprimida. Não era como se eu esperasse chegar no colégio e o Sesshomaru vir falar comigo, mas também não esperava total indiferença dele.

Ele me beijou. E não falou mais comigo. Já tem três dias! Não vou procurar ele. Não mesmo. Ele que me beijou. Ele que se explique.

Estou a três dias sem conseguir dormir direito por culpa desse beijo.

Mesmo depois que cheguei em casa sentia o meu corpo formigando. Como se houvesse sido marcado para sempre. Patético eu sei, mas era assim que me sentia. E eu não gosto de me sentir assim.

Ele provavelmente me beijou para tirar sarro da minha face. Ele é um sacana.

Fiquei sob a ducha, incrível como a água quente nós ajuda a relaxar. Quando finalmente sai segui para minha casa, não queria conversar com ninguém, mas parece que a lei de Murph não me larga.

Apenas pelo motivo deu não querer conversar é que Eri, Yuka e Ayumi ficaram me esperando e me acompanharam até uma lanchonete a onde compramos lanche e elas me levaram até a praça a onde ficamos conversando comendo o lanches (leia-se, elas comeram e conversaram, eu fiquei emburrada).

Elas falavam sobre meninos, os mais lindos do colégio, estavam discutindo quem ganhava na disputa entre: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga e Miroku (havia mais três garotos que eu não lembro o nome). Sesshomaru estava ganhando de lavada. Se elas soubessem que ele me beijou.

- Está muito calada, Kagome.

Voltei minha atenção para meninas, soltei um suspiro e tomei um gole generoso de refrigerante. Sinto-me cansada.

- Verdade... havia boatos que você e o Taisho Inuyasha estavam namorando. É verdade?

- Não, Yuka.

- Querem namorar?

- Não, Eri.

- Ele é um gato, por que você iria querer?

- Porque ele é muito infantil, Ayumi.

Ela se entreolharam e eu me levantei.

- Então você poderia dar uma chance ao Houjo, ele é bem maduro.

- Eu...

- Vamos marca um encontro.

Eu estava pronta para brigar, xingar, tacar fogo no cabelo das três, mas respirei fundo e falei:

- Desculpem meninas, mas eu não me sinto muito bem. Vou para casa.

Antes que pudessem me impedir, sai a passos largos. Eu preciso de um chocolate e da minha cama. Não preciso ficar ouvindo fofocas sobre garotos bonitos ou sobre um encontro que não quero ter.

A passos largos segui pela rua.

EU ADMITO!

Aquele beijo mexeu comigo. Eu estou impaciente, queria que ele viesse falar comigo. Queria que ele me explicasse o que aquele beijo significava de verdade.

Quer dizer...

Será que ele gosta de mim?

Será que ele quer namorar comigo?

AAH!

Por que ele é tão confuso?

Latidos de cachorro me chamaram atenção, no final da esquina havia uma caixa de papelão com três filhotes dentro. Não identifiquei a raça, então cheguei a conclusão de que eram vira-latas. Na caixa estava escrito "me adote antes que me mandem para o canil".

- Seria triste. – Falei fazendo carinho neles que começaram a subir um encima do outro tentando lamber minha mão.

- Gostaria de levar um... ou dois? – me perguntou uma menina sardentinha, ela estava sem o dente superior, provavelmente havia caído semana passada.

- Eu tenho um gato.

- Eles não se importam.

Ri pegando um filhote de pelugem marrom. Lembro que uma vez meu pai me disse que você descobre os cachorros de porte grande pelo tamanho das patas, aquele filhote tinha patas enormes.

- Que cachorro feio.

- Não fala assim dele! – briguei virando meu rosto para ver quem ousava ofender o filhote, Sesshomaru estava parada com os braços cruzados, virei completamente para ele. – Sesshomaru?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e desviou o olhar de mim para o filhote.

- Fique com ele. Combina com você.

O que ele quer dizer com isso?

Está me comparando um cachorro?

Um cachorro que ele chamou de feio?

ELE ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE FEIA?

- Eu vou ficar com o filhote. Está vacinado? – Perguntei a menina.

- Não...

- Tudo bem, eu tenho um bom veterinário.

E sai andando com o filhote nos braços. Pensei que estava bem longe daquele idiota quando senti um puxão no meu braço me obrigando a virar.

- Bravinha.

- Vai machucar de novo meu braço? Ou quem sabe me beijar apenas para tirar sarro da minha cara?

Ele soltou meu braço.

- Não vou te beijar.

Virei fazendo meu cabelo chicotear o rosto dele, voltei andar, mas precisei parar quando Sesshomaru entrou na minha frente.

-Se você implorar. Eu te beijo de novo. – ele se aproximou segurando meu rosto entre ás mão. – Vai implorar?

- SOLTA!

Fiz algo que Hideo me ensinou para afugentar os homens que chegarem muito perto. Eu meti o meu polegar no olho esquerdo de Sesshomaru que si limitou em fazer uma careta de dor enquanto se afastava.

Aquele cretino nem gritou!

Voltei a caminhar a passos largos, mas Sesshomaru voltou a entrar na minha frente.

- Isso não vai ficar barato.

- Ótimo, me manda o número da sua conta para eu fazer um deposito depois. Agora suma!

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Por que está tão revoltada?

- Por que? – tomei fôlego. – POR QUE?

- Não quero mais saber. – ele deu os ombros e saiu caminhando colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da jaqueta.

Respirei fundo e contei mentalmente até mil e mesmo assim quando cheguei em CSA eu ainda resmungava o quanto cretino ele era. Subi para o meu quarto e coloquei o filhote sobre minha cama e observei.

- Ótimo... agora que eu faço com você.

- Não sendo cachorro quente.

- AAHHHH! – Coloquei a mão sobre o peito. – SOUTA!

- Desculpe... se queria um cachorro poderia pedir um de raça para o papai, ele sempre te dar tudo que você quer.

- Esta me chamando de mimada?

- Eu não disse isso.

Meu sapato acertou a porta, se houvesse sido mais rápida teria acertado o rosto do meu irmão caçula.

**###-###**

Papai segurava o queixo com a mão esquerda observando o filhote sobre a minha cama – que dormia todo esparramado e arreganhado -, ele desviou o olhar para mim, sorri de forma nervosa tentando não parecer tão nervosa. Mamãe havia lava as mãos sobre o assunto "filhote vira-lata".

- Você vai trabalhar na lanchonete para pagar as vacinas e a ração.

- Pai eu tenho o clube...

- Trabalha a noite, das sete as onze. E Domingo o dia todo.

- Gaturno, me pegando os domingos.

- Ou isso... ou o filhote vai para o canil.

- Ok!

- Ótimo... agora vamos jantar.

Papai saiu do quarto, soltei um suspiro indo até o filhote fazendo carinho na barriga dele.

- Vou te chamar de Usur de usurpador de cama.

**###-###**

Eu sei que aceitei ir trabalhar no restaurante para ter dinheiro para cuidar do Usur, mas eu não contava que ia trabalhar como uma condenada. Felizmente meu pai era justo e me dava um final de semana livre por mês. Ele poderia ser mais justo e me dar todos os finais de semana, mas ele não aceitou minha proposta.

Eu era a filha do chefe, mas mesmo assim trabalhava com uma condenada. Atendimento ao cliente. Lavar louça. Limpar os banheiros. Tirar o lixo. Era quase um trabalho escravo, quase porque eu estava ganhando quase o triplo da minha mesada.

O que me leva ao paradoxo: Dinheiro para gastar sem tempo para ir gastar!

Era sexta-feira e eu admito que queria estar vendo filme em casa em vez de trabalhando e admito também que quis fazer manha e pedir ara o papai não ser tão ríspido, mas eu me mantive firme, era pelo pobre Usur que precisava de mim. Apesar dele gostar mais da minha cama do que de mim. Cachorro preguiçoso.

Mas como eu já havia feito manha para folgar naquele sábado e domingo, por motivos de planos já feitos, não tive coragem de fazer mais manha para folgar essa sexta.

Parei de andar ao ver a família que havia se sentado na mesa ao lado da ultima janela do lado esquerdo. Os Taisho's. Mordi o lábio me virando para Riku que arrumava as fichas para o cozinheiro.

Papai me colocou para trabalhar no restaurante próximo de casa, para eu não sofrer tanto acho. O caso é que a maioria dos funcionários desse restaurante são os mais antigos, pois esse foi o primeiro. Então a maioria dos funcionários aqui me viram crescer ou cresceram comigo, esse é o caso do Riku, o pai dele é o cozinheiro.

- Você atende os clientes que chegaram agora.

- É a sua vez. – ele questionou arrumando o topete, ele é aquele tipo de garoto de sorriso fácil, cabelo castanho claro com um topete e olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo com aquele brilho jovial. – Nem vem usar o fato de você ser filha do chefe contra mim.

- Não seja mau. – certo, soei muito manhosa.

- Não. E nem adianta pedir para Kagura.

Maldito.

Kagura se aproximou colocando o novo pedido no balcão para o cozinheiro. Ela é uma das funcionaria que não me viu crescer, na verdade começou aqui esse ano. Não sei a idade dela, mas sei que é bem mais velha do que eu. Os homens sempre lhe lançam cantadas e ela sempre dispensa eles, Riku já tentou e levou um fora tão grande que chegou vergar o menino.

- O que estão falando de mim?

- Kagome queria que você atendesse os clientes que chegaram.

- É a vez dela.

- Foi que eu disse.

Soltei um suspiro rendida e segui até a família Taisho. O senhor Inu deu um sorriso paternal ao me ver, me senti ainda mais sem graça.

- Kagome. – Senhor Inu se levantou e me abraçou. – Está linda de uniforme.

Senti meu rosto queimar.

- Obrigada.

- Querido, ela está trabalhando.

- Sim, claro. – Ele se sentou.

Eu me lembro que papai havia os convidados para conhecer o restaurante, uma pena que eles vieram justo no dia que papai foi para o outro cuidar dos itens que estava acabando na dispensa.

Quando cheguei na cozinha pendurando o pedido para o cozinheiro, Kagura deixava a porta entre aberta observando o lado de fora, os outros três garçons atendia os outros clientes.

- Eu deveria ter atendidos eles. Aqueles dois rapazes são lindos. – Comentou Kagura.

Todas as meninas tinham a mesma reação quando viam Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, sempre a mesma reação. Sai da cozinha e fiquei no balcão observando os clientes, não demorou cinco segundos para alguém me chamar e eu precisar ir levar suco para uma mesa.

Conforme as horas foram passando mais o dia ficou corrido. Inuyasha tentou conversar comigo uma ou duas vezes durante o jantar, mas era realmente difícil dar atenção a ele tendo o gerente Toya – um homem maligno de trinta e seis anos que aderiu a camapanha "Kagome para escrava, já!" – me mandando limpar mesa, receber cliente, levar comida, anotar pedido, ir lavar a louça. Eu não consegui falar com o Inuyasha, não foi por maldade, mas sim por eu estar muito ocupada.

Desde aquela discussão não tenho falado com ele direito, mas ara ser sincera minha raiva já passou, não falei ainda por falta de oportunidade. Ele é um bom amigo, não tenho por que ficar ressentida. Foi errado o que ele fez, mas não ganho nada ficando rancorosa.

**###-###**

- Tchau, Kagome. – tive um sobressalto quando Kagura se despediu.

- Tchau.

Estou cansada, Usur é bom você ser um bom menino e não me dar motivos para me arrepender. Sinceramente, só eu mesma ara começar a trabalhar apenas para cuidar de um filhote.

- Meu pai te deu uma boa gorjeta?

Eu ia gritar, mas minha boca foi tampa antes disso. Quem entraria no vestiário feminino do restaurante? Como Toya poderia ter deixado alguém que não fosse funcionário entrar no restaurante? Espera, aquela voz me era familiar.

Ele me soltou, acho que notou que havia percebido quem era.

- O que você quer Sesshomaru?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ficou me encarando, contraí os lábios.

- O que você quer?

- Mudei de idéia. – ele falou finalmente. – Quero saber o motivo de estar tão revoltada aquele dia.

- Levou uma semana para mudar de idéia em.

Ele desviou o olhar empinando o nariz.

Esse cretino metido.

- Vai me falar?

- Não.

- Certo. – ele se virou. – Belo sutiã.

Desviei o meu olhar para o meu corpo, eu estava segurando a camisa em minha mão esquerda e usava apenas um sutiã preto com minha calça jeans. Arregalei os olhos pronta para gritar, quando ouvi a porta bater.

- CRETINO!

- ACONTECEU ALGO KAGOME? – Toya entrou no vestiário.

- AAAH!

- Desculpa! – ele saiu a passos largos. – EÍ RAPAZ!

Espero que ele de uma surra no Sesshomaru. Quando sapi do vestiário Toya me aguardava na porta de saída da cozinha.

- Quem era aquele? – Toya me perguntou enquanto trava a porta.

- Não falou com ele?

- Não, ele subiu na moto e sumiu antes que eu pudesse falar com ele.

- Era só um cretino.

Ele não fez mais perguntas e eu fiquei grata por isso e como papai havia pedido a ele, Toya me acompanhou até em casa ganhando um refresco de minha mãe e muitas perguntas do meu desempenho do meu pai.

Fui até a sala me sentando colocando os pés sobre o colo de Hideo que assistia televisão, Souta dormia na poltrona ao lado.

- Dia difícil?

- E como.

- O aniversário do Inuyasha é amanha, não é?

- Sim.

- Que posso fazer para você não ir?

- Nada. – suspirei. – Mas pode cuidar do Usur para mim, por favor.

- Tudo bem.

- Você é o melhor.


	11. Divertido

Divertido

Sinceramente eu nunca pensei que a festa teria tantas pessoas, claro que deveria imaginar que teriam muitas pessoas, afinal era uma festa, mas eu nunca imaginei isso pois conhecendo o pouco que conheço do Inuyasha – um pouco mais de um mês de convivência não me fazia uma grande conhecedora de sua personalidade – sei que ele não é o tipo de pessoa fácil de lidar.

Já o vi muitas vezes com o Miroku e sempre me perguntou como os dois podem ser amigos, já que os dois estão sempre brigando e um socando o outro sempre que podem.

O sentimento de amizade dos homens é estranho.

A grande incógnita para mim era o fato de ter tantas pessoas na casa do Inuyasha festejando seu aniversário. Ao menos metade da turma dele estava lá, sem contar com alguns garotos e garotas que eu poderia jurar que era do time de karate.

- Apenas os amigos mais íntimos foram convidados para festa do pijama. – ouvi Inuyasha falar perto do ouvido enquanto ele me entregava um copo de suco. – A grande maioria vai embora.

- Os amigos mais íntimos?

Ergui minha sobrancelha esquerda o encarando, nós não éramos que eu falava de amigos íntimos quando ele me convidou para festa, de fato, ainda não somos amigos íntimos.

Inuyasha coçou a nuca desviando o olhar.

- Eu sei que ainda está chateada, mas eu estou tentando...

- Não estou chateada. – ele me olhou piscando algumas vezes com se aquele gesto o ajudasse a pensar. – Não sou do tipo de pessoa que guarda ranço Inuyasha. – ele sorriu, apertei o dedo indicador contra o nariz dele. – Minta novamente para mim e você se arrependerá de ter me conhecido.

Ele engoliu em seco e eu agradeci mentalmente ter herdado o tom ameaçador de mamãe.

- Está certo. – ele disse rolando os olhos.

Suspirei repousando a mãos sobre seu ombro.

- É serio, Inuyasha, não sei o motivos de você e o seu irmão...

- Meio irmão.

- Calado. – ele soltou um "feh". – Não sei o motivo de vocês dois não se gostarem, mas nada justifica você ficar difamando a imagem de uma mulher que já morreu. É errado e muito cruel.

- Eu sinto muito, falei sem pensar...

- Comece a pensar antes de falar então. Estou falando serio quando digo que não haverá outra vez.

- Eu entendi, Kagome.

- Você é um bom amigo e não quero perde sua amizade por culpa de atitudes infantis.

Ele soltou um suspiro passando o braço envolta do meu ombro.

- Eu entendi. Vamos curti a festa agora?

- Claro.

**###-###**

O que eu estou fazendo?

Dei um tapa em minha própria testa me obrigando a sair da frente do quarto de Sesshomaru e segui para o banheiro. Minha idéia inicial era o banheiro, não sei por que cargas d'água eu fiquei encarando a porta do quarto dele feito uma mongol.

- Sesshy você é incrível. – ouvi uma voz feminina, minha mão já segurava a maçaneta, era só eu entrar no banheiro, mas não, eu me virei.

Uma garota de cabelo castanho claro saia do quarto dele, os olhos dela eram castanhos escuros e se fixaram em mim quando percebeu que o olhar de Sesshomaru estava em um ponto sobre seu ombro... esse ponto era a minha pessoa.

Sesshomaru trajava uma bermuda e camisa regata, o cabelo estava preso com uma fita. Sempre acho estranho vê-lo com roupas tão informais.

- Uma amiga do seu irmão? – Perguntou a garota voltando atenção para Sesshomaru que abaixou o olhar para ela.

- Uma namoradinha dele. – ele respondeu dando as costas e saindo pelo corredor.

- Espera, você disse que me daria uma carona.

- A moto não fica dentro da casa. – foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi eles conversarem.

Entrei no banheiro repousando a mão sobre o meu peito. As batidas cardíacas eram dolorosas, me davam falta de ar, molhei o rosto e encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Estava pálida, meus olhos azuis estavam ainda mais destacados por culpa do vermelho envolta deles, parecia que eu havia passado um longo tempo com o rosto baixo da água com os olhos abertos. Molhei novamente meu rosto o enxugando com a toalha.

- Que esta acontecendo com você, Kagome. – falei para o meu reflexo. – Não tem motivos para você ficar abalado com uma garota saído do quarto dele. – molhei novamente meu rosto e me encarei. – Mas tem motivos para você castrar aquele cretino por ter lhe beijado.

Respirei fundo sentindo meus batimentos pararem de doer. Se eu enfartar eu puxo o pé daquele cretino.

- Namoradinha... tenho que fazer uma nota mental de chutar a bunda daquele cretino quando o ver novamente.

**###-###**

Novamente a quantidade de pessoas que dormiriam na casa do Inuyasha me surpreendeu. Era apenas Miroku, Sango e eu. Apenas nós três. Todos os outros que ficaram na festa até perto da duas da manha. Foram embora.

Inuyasha havia cedido seu quarto para que Sango e eu dormíssemos. Ele e o Miroku ficaram na sala. Achei muito fofo quando a tia Izayoi – ele insistiu que a chamássemos assim. – veio conferir que não estava faltando nada e se o quarto do filho não estava com um cheiro muito masculino.

Mesmo depois dela sair Sango e eu riamos do fato dela ter espirrado bom ar no quarto dizendo que era para nós livrar do maldito chulé do filho dela.

O quarto de Inuyasha era espaçosos, tinha uma mesa com um computador que julgo ser de ultima geração, pela quantidade de capas de jogos ele deve ser um viciado em jogos on-line. A cama era de casal o que fez Sango me puxar para dormir com ela. De acordo com a tia Izayoi os lençol foram tocados aquela manha. Havia um estante com muitos bonecos de personagens de desenhos animados e alguns gibis, não havia nenhum livro serio naquela estante.

- Por que está triste?

- Não estou triste, Sango.

Minha melhor amiga se apoiou em seu cotovelo me olhando.

- Seu olhos estão vermelhos.

- Alergia alguma coisa que não descobrir ainda. – resmunguei, ouvi um apito do meu celular e fiquei feliz de cortar a conversa para o pegar e ver a mensagem que havia recebido:

"Sua virgindade está intacta? – Hideo"

- Você está vermelha. – Comentou Sango, incrível como até mesmo com apenas a luz do meu celular em meu rosto ela conseguia perceber que eu estava corada.

- É o meu irmão... idiota. – resmunguei enquanto respondia a mensagem com um:

"Você fez falta na orgia. - Kagome"

- Hideo ataca?

- Idiota. – resmunguei.

- Por que está tão nervosa?

- TPM... agora me deixa dormir.

O bom de ser mulher é que quando você está realmente brava com algo você pode disfarçar dizendo que é culpa da TPM. É uma boa escapatória quando você não quer contar a sua melhor amiga que ver uma garota saindo do quarto de um cara que te beijou no sábado passado. Isso seria ruim, principalmente quando você não contou a sua melhor amiga sobre o beijo. Melhores amigas ficam agressivas quando esse tipo de informação é omitida.

Eu não queria ser omissa aquele beijo, não contando a Sango. Eu apenas queria ignorar que tal beijo havia acontecido.

Novamente um apito no celular. Estreitei os olhos decida a não ver o que meu irmão havia respondido. Meus olhos estavam ardendo, eu provavelmente adormeceria logo, engano meu. Virei muitas vezes antes de cair no sono.

**###-###**

Eu não deveria ter tomado tanto suco. Esse era meu único pensamento enquanto eu saia do banheiro. A luz do corredor havia sido deixada acessa pelos pais de Inuyasha. Acho que são quatro ou cinco horas da manha.

- Sua mãe não ensinou a não ficar andando pela casa de seus anfitriões é falta de educação?

- E a sua não ensinou que privar a visitar de usar o banheiro é falta de educação?

Por que diabos o quarto do Sesshomaru tem que ficar no meio do caminho para o banheiro?

Bem que poderia ter uma rota alternativa.

Ele se aproximou de mim... então, usando uma calça de pijama... E SOMENTE A CALÇA!

Por que ele tem que me encontrar sem camisa quando eu estou saindo do banheiro?

Espera, ele estava vestindo uma camisa mais cedo. Mas eu estava entrando no banheiro.

Será um padrão?

- Ela não teve tempo de me educar.

- Coitadinho de você... eu te mando um cartão de condolências.

Tentei sair, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

- Qual o seu problema? – eu me assustei com o tom de indignação de minha voz, mas continuei: - Me deixa em paz, vai atrás daquela menina que passou o dia no seu quarto, ela me pareceu bem interessada em você, afinal. Sesshomaru, você é demais.

Terminei a frase com imitação engraxada da voz da menina, Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça, ele tinha um meio sorriso.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? – soltei o meu braço e dei alguns passos para trás. – Se continuar a me perturbar... entrando no vestiário feminino ou aparecendo semi nu na minha frente. Vou ter uma seria conversa com o seu pai.

- Ah, que atitude madura. Vai correr para o meu pai para contar que sou um menino mal. – ele estreitou os olhos. – Faça isso, quer que o acorde? – ele tomou fôlego. – O PA...

Pulei sobre ele tampando sua boca, aquele louco ia mesmo acordar o pai aquela hora da madrugada?

Esperei alguns segundos, todo em completo silencio. Pensei que talvez Inuyasha e Miroku poderiam vir ver que estava acontecendo, mas não vieram. Soltei um suspiro de alivio.

Foi quando notei que os braços de Sesshomaru estavam envolta do meu corpo me sustentando no ar. Minhas mãos ainda estavam sobre sua boca. Ao julgar pelo jeito que estou sobre ele e o fato dele estar me sustentando no ar. Se ele não tivesse me abraçado, provavelmente estaríamos os dois no chão.

- Você é louco? Quer acordar todos da casa?

Ele me colocou no chão e afastou minhas mãos de sua boca.

- Nunca mais pule dessa forma em mim.

- E se eu pular.

Ele não respondeu a minha provocação, apenas entrou no quarto fechando a porta.

Qual o problema com esse idiota?

Respirei fundo e entrei no quarto dele acendendo a luz, ele estava preste a deita na cama, fechei a porta.

- Qual o seu problema?

Sesshomaru estreitou os olhos e se aproximou cruzando os braços.

- Você me trata mal quando te confundo com o Inuyasha. Depois entra no lcube de arco e flecha e me humilha na frente de todos os membros e da professora. Estraga meu encontro com o Inuyasha. Me beija. Entra no vestiário do restaurante. Me trata com indiferença a maior parte do tempo mas ai do nada você vem e mostra que é algo parecido com um ser humano.

- Algo parecido com um ser humano?

- Me de um motivo para eu te achar humano! – tomei fôlego. – Você brinca com os meus sentimentos como uma criança brinca com uma lupa matando formigas. – respirei ofegante. – O que você quer de mim?

- Nada.

Pisquei algumas vezes e balancei a cabeça.

- Como?

- Eu não quero nada de você.

- Então por que faz essas coisas?

- Foi divertido fazer essas coisas?

Apertei meus lábios sentindo meus olhos arderem. Meu coração estava espremido, com batidas doloridas.

- É divertido brincar com meus sentimentos?

- É divertido como eu te afeto.

- Você me dá nojo.

Tentei sair, mas ele foi rápido ficando na frente da porta.

- Foi divertido ver o asno te perde. E é divertido ver como você está completamente e inegavelmente apaixonada por mim.

- Então... é apenas um divertimento para você? – suspirei. – Eu não deveria estar surpresa. Vindo de você... não deveria ser surpresa.

Ele se afastou abrindo a porta, sai a passos largos e pesados não sei ao certo quando deitei na cama e quando adormeci. Perdi a noção da realidade, do tempo e espaço.


	12. Mensagens

Mensagens

Inuyasha havia colocando um filme para assistirmos enquanto o almoço não ficava pronto. Não sei que filme é, não estava prestando atenção no enredo, ainda era internacional, sou fluente em inglês – graças ao papai que é sempre incentivou aprender mais de uma língua. -, mas eu preciso prestar atenção no que estão falando para pode entender.

Eu não estava prestando atenção em nada, nem mesmo na conversa que Inuyasha tentou ter comigo durante o almoço. Sesshomaru não almoçou conosco.

Por volta das duas da tarde os colegas de Inuyasha começaram a chegar para a segunda parte da festa. Sinceramente não sei como esse pessoal aguenta tanto festejar.

Hoje era o dia da entrega dos presentes e todos exigiram que Inuyasha abrisse seus presentes. Ele ganhou muitas coisas legais, com exceção do conjunto de calcinha e sutiã do Miroku, ele jurou de pés juntos que era para futura namorada de Inuyasha, depois disse que se o Inuyasha quisesse usar era por conta e risco dele.

Acho que foi a única parte da festa que eu prestei atenção e cheguei a rir, Miroku é uma figura rara.

Sentei no sofá da sala tentando ficar um pouco longe do barulho. Havia sentido meu celular vibrar no bolso de minha calça e só então me lembrei da mensagem ignorada antes de dormir.

Haviam mais de quinze mensagens não lidas. Meu queixo caiu descrente. Meu irmão é um perseguidor. Foi quando vi que a mensagem não era do meu irmão, mas sim do Jakotsu.

"Tem homens lindos a onde foi dormir? Estou com ciúmes. - Jakotsu"

"Está tão entretida com esses homens que não me responde? - Jakotsu"

"Estou ficando realmente bravo, me responda! - Jakotsu"

"Vou exigir que Hid me de o endereço de onde você está – Jakotsu"

"O que você fez com o Jakotsu? Ele não para de me amolar perguntando a onde você está. – Hideo"

Meu queixo ia caindo ainda mais conforme eu ia lendo as mensagens, os dois pareciam travar uma batalha. Jakotsu querendo vir até aqui para ver os homens lindos que poderiam ter e Hideo o xingando por está torrando sua paciência.

Ri com as mensagens.

Até mesmo se Sango lesse essas mensagens acharia que Jakotsu é meu namorado ciumento que não suportava a idéia deu estar em uma casa com homens lindos. Enquanto que na verdade ele não suportava a idéia deu estar em uma casa com homens lindos e ele não.

"Você seduziu o meu irmão, te vejo amanha no restaurante para conversamos sobre o casamento. – Bankotsu"

Li novamente a mensagem para ter certeza que eu não havia entendido errado. Após ler cinco vezes cheguei a conclusão de quem realmente aquela mensagem queria mesmo dizer o que estava escrito ali.

Quem é Bankotsu?

Meu celular foi tomado de minhas mãos, levei alguns segundos para notar e exclamar um "eí" enquanto me levantava. Sesshomaru apertava os botões de forma mecânica, tentei arrancar o celular de sua mão, mas ele era mais alto e mais forte.

- Devolver meu celular.

- Só tem homens na sua agenda de contato?

- Não... tem muitas mulheres.

- Cinco pra vinte.

- Isso não é da sua conta... me devolve!

- "Você está fazendo falta na minha cama" de Hideo... Hideo é o seu imrão mais velho correto?

- Devolve.

- Um relacionamento incestuoso?

- Só nas terças-feiras. – respondi enquanto subia no sofá e tentava tirar o celular das mãos dele... esforço em vão.

- Quem é Jakotsu?

- DEVOLVER MEU CELULAR?

- Devolve a ela. – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha da porta da sala, nunca fiquei tão feliz em vez Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se movimentou e eu notei algo constrangedor. Eu estava esmagando meus seios no rosto daquele gaturno de celular. Desci do sofá enquanto Inuyasha se aproximava.

- Devolver o celular dela.

Sesshomaru ergueu uma sobrancelha segurando meu celular na frente dos olhos de Inuyasha.

- Me faça devolver.

- Com todo o prazer.

Me coloquei entre os dois com minhas mãos repousada sobre seus peitos. Graças a deus eles não começaram a trocar socos pouco importando se eu estava ali ou não, mas o olhar dos dois caíram sobre mim.

- Não briguem... Inuyasha pode deixar, eu resolvo isso. – me virei para Sesshomaru estendo minha mão. – Me dá o meu celular.

Ele começou levar a mão para guardar meu celular no bolso de sua calça e eu estava pronta para gritar com ele e acho que Inuyasha estava pronto para pular em seu pescoço, mas a voz masculina autoritária vindo da porta de entrada chamou nossa atenção.

- Sesshomaru.

E como passe de mágica Sesshomaru me entregou o celular e saiu a passos largos parecendo muito... sei lá. Para mim ele estava indiferente. Taisho Inu veio até mim.

- Esse meu filho não toma jeito... desculpe por isso Kagome.

- Está tudo bem.

- Agora vão para fora, aproveitem a festa.

Fomos empurrados para fora da casa para nos juntar aos outros adolescente, Inuyasha segurou minha mão atraindo minha atenção para ele.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim... não se preocupe.

Ele não me pareceu convencido e sinceramente, não me importo. Quero apenas ir para casa e fugir dessa loucura.

**###-###**

- Kagome aquele homem está aqui desde o horário do almoço e já perguntou de você uma mil vezes.

Voltei minha atenção para onde Riku estava indicando com a cabeça, havia um homem de cabelo negros curtos penteados em um topete, usava um terno preto, seus olhos percorriam o restaurante como se estivesse procurando por algo ou alguém.

- E quem é ele?

Riku me olhou balançando a cabeça.

- Ele perguntou você pelo primeiro nome, achei que a conhecia. – ele deu de ombro. – Achei que era amigo do Hideo.

Poderia ser um amigo do Hideo mais eu não o conhecia.

- Ele já fez algum pedido?

- Só tomou refrigerante até agora.

Soltei um suspiro e fui até aquele homem, seu olhar se fixou em mim, quando eu estava próxima o suficiente para ouvi-lo, ele sorriu.

- De fato, você é linda. – Ele se levantou e se curvou cordialmente. – Me chamo Shichi Bankotsu.

Aquele nome não me era estranho, mas eu não me lembro de conhecer-lo. E o homem a minha frente é lindo demais esquecer.

- Er... – comecei a falar desajeitada, ele piscou enquanto voltava a falar:

- Agora vamos tratar sobre seu casamento com meu irmão Jakotsu.

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam em compreensão. Lembrei do dia que Jakotsu me disse que morava em Londres com o irmão, o qual era sua única família. Observando bem agora Bankotsu noto que seus traços faciais são bem parecidos com o Jakotsu.

- Casamento?

Ele riu e fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse. Sentei-me e ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Jakotsu tem me falando muito de você. Do quanto ele queria o seu corpinho.

- Queria que meu corpinho fosse o dele, correto?

- Claro. Não poderia ser de outra forma.

Ri balançando a cabeça, ele falava de uma forma polida, como um cavalheiro britânico.

- Acredito que esteja a serviço, mas tem um horário de lanche?

- Sim.

- Jantaria comigo nesse horário?

- Bom...

- Por favor, me de essa honra. Quero apenas conhecer a nova amiga de meu irmão. Fique tranqüila. – ele ergueu a mão esquerda mostrando uma aliança. – Sou um homem muito bem casado, quero apenas conhecer uma estimada amiga de meu irmão amado irmão.

Eu corei

Afinal, ele é lindo. Elegante e quer jantar comigo!

Graças ele é casado e pelo tom da voz quando falou do casamento – um tom mais sedoso. – ele deve amar a esposa, mas que jantar comigo, uma moça que a esposa dele não conhece.

Será que eu vejo muita maldade em tudo?

- Gostaria que convidasse meu irmão?

- Apenas não me sinto muito a vontade...

- Seu restaurante é casual e não há nenhum tipo de interesse romântico entre ambas as partes, apenas o interesse de conhecer e quem sabe construir uma agradável amizade?

- Colocando nesses termos... bom... aceito.

Ele sorriu e meio sem graça me despedi e voltei ao trabalho.

**###-###**

Bankotsu é o tipo de homem de negócios que você realmente acredita ser um homem de negócios e não um desajustado como meu irmão. Jantamos juntos e ele foi embora dizendo que adorou a companhia, informou que voltaria outro dia com a esposa, talvez ele nos adotassem. Quando questionei se ele não morava em Londres, ele me respondeu que estava no Japão de férias. Ficaria por mais alguns dias e voltaria para Londres com a esposa.

- Kagome, ele não tirou os olhos de você!

Voltei minha atenção para Kagura que observava alguma coisa pela porta da cozinha entreaberta.

- Como?

- Está fazendo um sucesso danado entre os homens em, Kagome. – Comentou Kaneda passando um pente pelo cabelo negro arrumando aquela onda estranha de filmes do anos cinqüenta. – Pelo jeito não terei chances.

- Não mesmo, não gosto de pegar moleque para criar.

- Sou apenas um ano mais novo!

- Então... não sou papa anjo.

Ele me lançou um olhar zangado enquanto levava um tapa de Toya que o mandava voltar ao trabalho.

- Quem não tirou os olhos de mim?

Apoiei em Kagura enquanto ela apontava um ponto mais a frente entreabrindo mais a porta, estreitei os olhos saindo da cozinha com passos decididos.

Que diabos ele fazia ali?


	13. Chuva

Chuva

Sesshomaru jantava tranquilamente em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante. Ele trajava um terno, sim um terno! E não era um terno de uniforme escolar.

Ele desviou o olhar de sua própria refeição para mim quando parei ao seu lado cruzando os braços, me lançou um olhar de desdém e voltou a sua atenção para comida como se eu simplesmente não estivesse ali.

- O que faz aqui?

Não me respondeu e meu sangue borbulhou de raiva, segurei a lapela de seu palito virando para mim, me surpreendi com minha própria força, mas ele não esboçou reação alguma.

- Responda a minha pergunta.

- Você é cega? – ele questionou soltando minhas mãos de seu palito.

- Como?

- E pelo visto também é surda.

A como eu quis esfregar a face dele no chão, se Toya não tivesse aparecido e me arrastado para a cozinha para me dar um bronca por estar tratando um cliente daquela forma tão grosseira.

Papai chegou no meio da bronca, isso me rendeu um sermão dele.

- Esqueça os problemas pessoais, cliente é cliente.

- Desculpe, é que ele me deixa em um estado de nervos que simplesmente não consigo resistir a vontade de chutar a bunda dele.

- Olha como fala mocinha.

Rolei os olhos soltando um pesaroso suspiro. Papai havia ficado amigo o Senhor Taisho e papai nunca fala mal dos filhos de um amigo. A não ser que tal filho ou filha seja o demônio em pessoa.

Era o caso do Sesshomaru, mas papai não sabia ainda disso.

-Hideo me disse que um amigo dele veio jantar com você.

Pisquei algumas vezes meio atordoada com a súbita mudança de assunto.

- Sim, o irmão do Jakotsu.

- Você foi educada?

- Pai... não confia na educação que me deu?

- Bankotsu e um grande arquiteto, tive o prazer de conversar com ele essa manha e ele se propôs a fazer parte da equipe de construção do novo restaurante. Não quero saber dos meus filhos sendo mal educado com pessoas de boa índole.

- Eu fui educada.

- Assim espero. – ele soltou um suspiro e me abraçou – Seu avô não esta se sentindo muito bem, então estamos indo para hospital para ele fazer alguns exames, quando terminar aqui vá direto para casa.

- Tudo bem, me liguem descobrirem o que vovô tem.

Papai acenou com a cabeça e beijou minha testa.

- Souta está na casa do Hideo, vai dormir lá essa noite. – segui com o papai até a porta dos fundos do restaurante. – Se for preciso passar a noite no hospital peço para seu irmão vir te buscar.

- Já sou bem grandinha, pai.

- Eu sei... queria você bebê para sempre. – Ele me abraçou de forma bem apertada. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo papai.

- Ouvi no noticiário que vai chover, cuidado

**###-###**

Kagura deu uma atenção especial para Sesshomaru, sempre ia em sua mesa perguntar se precisava de mais alguma coisa. Ficava babando o observando da cozinha. Fazia comentários de sua inveja por ele estar sempre com o olhar fixo em mim quando eu ia atender algum cliente.

Sesshomaru só foi embora quando Toya estava fechando o restaurante. Tranquei o vestiário depois que Kagura se despediu, me lembro muito bem da ultima vez que Sesshomaru esteve no restaurante.

O noticiário estava correto, estava trovejando muito caindo um pé d'água lá fora.

Procurei pela meu guarda chuva no armário, havia visto ele varias vezes em dia sem chuva, mas hoje que esta chovendo ele magicamente não está no armário.

Toya até queria me oferecer uma carona, notei pelo tom da voz dele quando ele comentava da chuva, mas a verdade é que não tinha muito que ele poderia fazer, eu precisava subir uns duzentos degraus até minha casa, o carro dele não subiria tudo aquilo.

- Eu te levo até enfrente a escadaria. – ele ofereceu.

- Não, você vai só se molhar mais. – eu coloquei uma revista sobre a cabeça começando a correr. – TCHAU TOYA.

Eu dei dois passos para fora do estacionamento do restaurante e algo cobriu minha cabeça, virei o rosto vendo Sesshomaru, ele segurava o palito sobre nossas cabeças, ele estava encharcado, mas o palito estava nos protegendo da chuva.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estou de moto. – ele inclinou a cabeça para moto que ocupava uma das vagas do estacionamento para os clientes do restaurante. – Vamos.

- Está desde aquela hora na chuva?

- Vamos.

Ele me empurrou para começar a andar, o palito evitava que nos molhássemos, mas não era tão eficiente quanto um guarda chuva. Ainda havia o fato de que Sesshomaru estava algo tempo na chuva.

Não conversamos enquanto seguíamos para minha casa, ele nem ao menos reclamou quando começamos a subir as escadas. Esperou eu abrir a porta enquanto segurava o palito sobre nós.

- Tome um banho quente para não ficar resfriada.

Ele se virou para ir embora.

O puxei pela camisa com força para dentro de casa,o ato foi tão repentino e pegou ele tão de surpresa (a mim também, pois eu não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo) que ele veio com força para trás batendo contra mim, fui ao chão e ele me ergueu segurando meu ante braço.

- Espera. – eu agarrei a camisa dele, estava completamente molhada. - Está chovendo muito, você está de moto... espere a chuva passar pelo menos.

Eu sei que quando meu pai chegar em casa e ver que estou sozinha com um homem, ele vai querer me matar, mas simplesmente eu não posso deixar que ele sai nessa chuva.

- As roupas do meu pai deve servi em você. – acendi a luz do corredor e segui até a escada. – O banheiro é logo aqui atrás – apontei o caminho que passava ao lado da escada. – Vou buscar uma troca de roupa para você.

Admito que esperava que ele recusasse ou simplesmente fosse embora sem dizer nada mas Sesshomaru caminhou até a onde eu indicava que ficava o banheiro.

Ainda quero esfregar a face dele no chão, mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que manda alguém ir embora e deixa essa pessoa com roupas molhadas quando essa pessoa foi gentil.

Eu sei... é estranho usar a palavra gentil com Taisho Sesshomaru na mesma frase, mas essa é a verdade, ele foi gentil me trazendo aqui em casa. Ao menos vou dar abrigo para chuva e roupas secas para ele.

Ele me confunde demais.

A maior parte do tempo parece que ele não se importa se estou viva ou morta. Então ele aparece do nada e fica me encarando, faz algo que me faz pensar que ele tem algum interesse romântico em mim. Então ele simplesmente fala ou faz algo que me faz me sentir uma idiota e um lixo.

Ele brinca comigo, com os meus sentimentos, mas não vou mandar ele embora nessa chuva.

Mordi meu lábio inferior encarando a gaveta de cuecas do papai. Suspirei abrindo-a. Eu nunca havia mexido naquela gaveta antes, e eu não gostei de ver um caixa de preservativo ali dentro, eu sei que meus pais precisaram fazer para me ter,mas não gosto de imaginar que ele ainda façam, é nojento.

- Pago minha divida apenas por abrir essa gaveta. – resmunguei enquanto pegava uma cueca e abri a gaveta de baixo pegando uma calça de moletom e um camisa de manga comprida na ultima gaveta.

Preguei uma toalha na parte de cima do armário e segui par o banheiro no andar de baixo.

- A roupa está aqui na frente da...

Sesshomaru abriu a portado banheiro.

O senhor Taisho não da pudor para esse filho?

Ele abre a porta estando APENAS de cueca!

Senti algo na minha cabeça, eu havia fechado os olhos – eu sei, fiquei de costa e fechei os olhos ridículo, era só ficar de costas, mas eu fechei os olhos também... foi o susto – foi quando senti aquela massagem na cabeça de quando alguém seca seu cabelo.

Quando foi que ele pegou a toalha da minha mão?

- Você precisa se secar também.

- Eu sei, vou subir para me trocar.

- Um banho quente lhe faria bem.

- Não se preocupe eu tomo banho...

- Tome banho comigo.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas a voz não saiu. A verdade era que eu estava tão sem graça que havia até esquecido como fazia para usar as cordas vocais.

Senti a toalha sair de sobre minha cabeça, Sesshomaru me abraçou me envolvendo com a toalha.

Minha boca ainda estava aberta e eu ainda não sabia como usar minhas cordas vocais, foi quando ele se afastou, ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim e notei que eu estava prendendo a respiração.

- Que foi isso? – sussurrei para mim mesma, deslizei a mão sobre meu cabelo, eu nem havia notado que havia molhado o meu cabelo, suspirei aliviada ao notar que estava de blusa preta. – Banheiro da mamãe.

Sai correndo para o segundo andar e usei o banheiro do quarto dos meus pais. Dando graças que mamãe insistirá em ter uma suíte.

**###-###**

Sesshomaru entrou na cozinha e afastou a cortina, ainda chovia muito. Achei estranho eu ter saído primeiro do banheiro, mas lembrei que ele tinha um cabelo comprido, eu tenho cabelo comprido e sei o trabalho que dá para lavar.

- Chá?

- Não.

- Quer ver televisão?

- Não.

- Quer ficar aí vendo a chuva?

Ele balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar para mim, segui até ele entregando uma das canecas de chá que segurava.

- Eu disse que não queria.

- Deixa de ser ranzinza. – sai em direção a sala.

Liguei a televisão ao mesmo tempo que ouvi um trovão, espero que nada queime aqui em casa.

Sesshomaru sentou na poltrona tomando um gole do chá.

- Achei que não queria.

Ele não respondeu voltando atenção para televisão. Fiquei algum tempo passando de canal em canal, parando em um que começava um filme.

Era estranho demais ter Sesshomaru na sala da minha casa. Ainda mais depois que aconteceu na casa dele, com aquela nossa conversa de madrugada. Quando ele afirmou que se divertia enquanto brincava com os meus sentimentos.

Eu deveria pegar uma faca na cozinha e matá-lo. Ele havia me magoado profundamente, mas eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo na chuva. Não é do meu fértil. Também não poderia deixá-lo todo molhando com risco de pegar uma gripe.

- Quem é Jakotsu?

- Um amigo.

- Ele te manda mensagens muitos abusivas, para ser apenas um amigo.

- Você me abraça estando apenas de cueca e nem é meu amigo. – ele estreitou os olhos e eu devo ter corado ao julgar o quanto quente meu rosto estava. – Não me venha falar que meus amigos podem ou não podem me dizer.

- Agindo assim, não passa de uma vulgar.

Rangi os dentes, tentada a buscar aquela faca.

- Ele é gay. – rolei os olhos. – Até parece que está com ciúmes.

Ele cruzou os braços e eu inclinei meu corpo na direção dele.

- Está com ciúmes, senhor Taisho?

Rolou os olhos e voltou atenção para televisão.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?

Ele desviou o olhar para mim.

Eu precisava perguntar. Eu precisava saber.

- Por que me confunde tanto? Por que sempre aparece quando menos espero? Por que me persegue?

- Presunção sua achar que te sigo.

- Você estava no restaurante do mau pai o qual você já havia ido antes.

Tuche, eu havia pego ele. Soube disso quando ele desviou o olhar para televisão.

- Se você tem algum sentimento bom... pára.

- Parar?

- Sim... pare com isso. Não tem graça. Não é divertido.

Minha voz estava saindo muito desesperada.

Ele levantou e sentou ao meu lado segurando o meu queixo mantendo meus olhos fixos no dele.

- Eu não consigo. – a voz dele não passou de um sussurro.

- Não consegue?

- Não consigo ficar afastado. Não sentir ciúmes. Não me importar. – ele ficou alguns segundos em silencio, ele falava baixo e eu precisava me concentrada para conseguir ouvi-lo, afinal o barulho da chuva estava mais alto que a voz dele. – Não consigo não me apaixonar por você.

- Se... a...

Balancei a cabeça e entre abri a boca.

Ele havia falando que eu havia entendido?

Ou o barulho da chuva me fez entender errado o que ele falava.

- Pára.

Eu não acredito que eu implorei, mas eu não podia evitar, ainda ontem ele havia dito que não queria nada, que estava apenas se divertindo.

Por que agora ele fala isso?

Por que ele faz isso?

- Por favor... pára.

Sesshomaru se afastou, ele se levantou e abriu a boca para falar algo.

- Você brinca comigo sem nenhum pudor. – falei antes dele falar alguma coisa. – O que eu te fiz?

- Eu estava zangado. Você estava lá no aniversário do Inuyasha. – me assustei quando ele começou a falar. – Ele esta interessado em você desde aquele bendito baile. Se sente o galã de comedia romântica, porque o rapaz do baile fica com a mocinha.

- Não justifica...

- Não terminei.

Ele estava zangado... EU QUE DEVO FICAR ZANGADA, ELE É O CRETINO DA HISTÓRIA!

- Você foi no aniversário dele. Dormiu no quarto dele. E queria que eu ficasse feliz? Que eu te fizesse juras de amor eterno enquanto você estava dormindo no quarto do idiota do Inuyasha.

Foi nesse momento que eu notei que Sesshomaru é incrivelmente possessivo e seu ciúmes chega a ser assassino.

- Ele passou a semana toda falando que tentaria ficar com você na festa. E você passou o dia todo de sábado do lado dele dando risadinhas cúmplices e...

- Tinha uma garota no seu quarto enquanto eu estava trocando risinhos com o Inuyasha.

- Estávamos fazendo um trabalho de literatura, um ensaio de trinta paginas, manuscrito. Eu escrevi tudo enquanto ela ditava alguns trechos. – ele apertou a mão contra a testa. – Quer que eu traga o ensaio para você ver?

- Você me beijou e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. – acusei novamente.

- A claro, vou chegar perto de você no colégio enquanto suas amigas casamenteiras arranjam um encontro com aquele... aquele ser insignificante.

- Houjo?

- E você ficou do lado do idiota do meio irmão enquanto via o filme, ele até segurou sua mão.

- Espera... espera... você me falou tudo aquilo aquele dia pois estava possesso de ciúmes?

- Não estava com ciúmes. – ele cruzou os braços.

Vendo ali em pé de braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas franzidas notei o que estava tentando me recusara notar. Eu estava apaixonada. Era por isso que aquelas palavras de ontem doeram tanto. Era o motivo deu sempre me sentir tão perdida. E ele estava incrivelmente fofo emburrado em pé usando uma calça de moletom e camisa de manga comprida que ficavam largos nele, meu pai era mais alto e mais musculoso que Sesshomaru.

- Não?

Ele sentou olhando a televisão.

Soltei um suspiro e abri a boca, mas eu não puder falar o que queria, o telefone de casa tocou e eu me estiquei sobre Sesshomaru pegando o aparelho sem fio na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

- Kagome? – era a voz de Hideo, havia algo errado na voz dele.

- Algum problema?

- Pega um guarda chuva e me espera na rua, vou passar aí para te pegar...

- O que houve...

- Me espera lá embaixo.

- Ok.

Ele desligou o telefone. Fiquei encarando o aparelho, Hideo estava muito estranho.

- Algum problema?

- Não sei... meu irmão mandou esperá-lo lá embaixo.

- Vou embora. – Sesshomaru se levantou.

- Mas...

- Você tem uma capa de chuva? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Só preciso dela para poder ir embora.

- Eu peço para o Hideo te...

- Ou me da a capa ou vou sem ela embora.

Sabendo que ele iria embora sem a capa se eu não a desse naquele isntanteeu fui buscá-la.

Teimoso.


	14. A Vida

A Vida

Quando Hideo ligou fiquei imaginando que o pior havia acontecido. Afinal papai havia me dito ainda mais cedo que estava levando o vovô para o hospital.

Então quando entrei no carro esperei que Hideo me falasse que algo havia acontecido, mas estava serio e não falou nada, notei que ele apertou o volante quando viu Sesshomaru correndo pelo quarteirão.

- Aconteceu algo com vovô?

- O vovô está bem.

Que resposta seca.

Estranho, muito estranho vendo do Hideo.

Paramos no semáforo, ele batucou no volante e estacionou o carro no quarteirão seguinte.

- Por que não me ligou quando estava saindo do restaurante e quem historia é essa de que um cara saiu com você do restaurante? É o mesmo que eu vi descer as escadas com você? Ele estava em casa? – ele estreitou os olhos. – Vocês estavam sozinhos em casa?

Eu não consegui processar com clareza todas as perguntas.

- Hideo... HIDEO!

Ele parou de falar. Estávamos logo abaixo de um poste isso me permitiu ver o rosto dele que estava muito vermelho.

- Sesshomaru me levou em casa e eu não poderia deixar ele ir embora na chuva.

- O Taisho? Aquele que brigou com o irmão? Que machucou seu braço? – agora meu irmão estava alterado. – VOCÊ O CONVIDOU PARA ENTRAR SOZINHA EM CASA?... Ainda bem que o Toya me ligou.

- Você esta fazendo uma tempestade em um copo de água.

- Ele é encrenca Kagome.

- Você nem o conhece.

- Está o defendendo? O que houve entre vocês dois lá dentro? SOZINHOS!

- Hideo, estava chovendo, eu dei uma troca de roupas do papai para ele e...

- Troca de roupa!

- Ele estava todo molhado, tomamos banho e ficamos na sala bebendo chá.

- TOMARAM BANHO JUNTOS!

- NÃO!

Devo ter corado muito.

- Menos mal. – ele coçou a nuca. - Você não estava afim do irmão dele? O tal... Inuyasha?

- Conheci Inuyasha no baile que o colégio deu para arrecadar renda para ajudar a pagar as despesas hospitalares dos acidentados do ônibus.

- Inuyasha é o rapaz do baile que mamãe comentou?

- É.

- Mas é o irmão dele que estava em casa sozinho com você?

- É.

- Você não tem vergonha de quebrar os clichês dessa forma?

Pisquei algumas vezes, ele não estava histérico até agora pouco?

- Como?

- O Inuyasha é o rapaz do baile, é ele que deveria estar sozinho com você em casa e não o Sesshomaru.

- Você não estava brigando comigo?

- Estou brigando com você... só estou achando estranho, pois você estava saindo com o Inuyasha.

Vendo pelo ponto de vista do meu irmão que não viu todos os meus encontros solitários com Sesshomaru, ele me viu comprar roupa com o Jakotsu para ir me encontrar com o Inuyasha. Ele me viu falar que o Inuyasha era o garoto misterioso que dançou comigo e me levou em casa, quer dizer, me carregou até em casa.

Pelo ponto de vista do meu irmão, eu estava saindo com o Inuyasha e não comigo.

- Sesshomaru estava em casa sozinho com você... menina cadê a sua noção do perigo? – ele estava indignado e nem me deixou responder. – Ele poderia abusar sexualmente de você! E quem ia te socorrer?

- Ele não faria isso.

- Verdade?

- Sim... Você nem conhece ele, Hideo.

- E você conhece? Fala-me qual a data do aniversário dele? Signo? Comida favorita? Cor favorita.

Abri a boca para falar algo, mas meu irmão tinha me pegado. Eu não sabia essas informações sobre o Sesshomaru, sabia que ele tinha dezenove anos e era incrivelmente anti social, arrogante e gostoso. Esse tipo de informação era bom eu dar para o Hideo.

Eu não conhecia Sesshomaru. Isso me incomodou muito, eu queria saber aquelas perguntas que eram simples. Perguntas que uma garota que gosta de um garoto deveria saber responder.

Tudo bem, eu fiquei mais concentrada em odiar o Sesshomaru do que gostar dele, por isso não me preocupei em ter conhecimento desses assuntos tão comuns.

Eu não sabia nem a data do aniversário do Sesshomaru. Não conheço nada dele. Isso me incomodou de uma certa forma.

- Kagome, você é virgem?

- CALA BOCA HIDEO!

- Eu só quero saber se você é uma garota pura ainda,pois não quero ficar defendendo uma pureza que só existe na minha mente.

- Como você inconveniente.

- Pela reação exagerada ainda é. – ele estreitou os olhos. - Não quero saber de você perto desse Sesshomaru.

- Não enche, não sou mais criança e você não é o papai.

- Então o que você acha que o papai vai fazer quando eu contar que você estava sozinha em casa com um rapaz? – ele deu um meio sorriso, ela sabia que papai surtaria e me mataria. – Você gosta dele?

Por que ele muda de assunto dessa forma?

Me confunde!

- Do Sesshomaru?

- Você gosta dele?

- Gosto. – meu rosto estava muito quente.

- Merda.

Foi a ultima coisa que meu irmão falou antes de ligar o carro e seguir para casa dele, não tive coragem de questioná-lo, ele estava com uma cara terrível e temi por minha vida.

**###-###**

Hideo quer me matar de vergonha, é a única explicação que eu encontro.

Ele me levou para o colégio, mas não me deixou e foi embora, não, ele entrou no colégio parecendo um touro abestado. Fui atrás dele é claro, mas o perdi de vista.

Levei muito tempo para me lembrar que o Senhor Taisho havia falado no jantar que Sesshomaru era capitão do clube de kendo e Inuyasha era capitão do clube de karatê.

Corri para o clube de kendo e meus medos foram confirmados. Hideo conversando com o Sesshomaru.

Na verdade, ele não estava conversando, ele estava lutando com o Sesshomaru.

Eu conhecia muito bem a postura de kendo do meu irmão, havia o visto muitas vezes em campeonatos. Campeão Junior japonês.

- HIGURASHI HIDEO!

Ele não me deu ouvido, eu ia lá dar uns tapas nele, mas umas meninas me segurou dizendo que um gato maravilhoso havia desafiado o gato maravilhoso do Taisho. Fiquei tão concentrada em me solta das meninas que só notei que meu irmão estava vindo até mim quando elas me soltaram suspirando.

- Ele me venceu... é digno.. mas nada de vocês dois sozinhos em casa de novo, você não tem idade para ficar sozinha em casa com um rapaz.

Ele me deu um beijo não bochecha, apertou a mão do Sesshomaru e saiu a passos largos para o vestiário, afinal ele estava usando o uniforme de kendo.

- Sozinha em casa com o Taisho. – Ouvi uma menina.

Sesshomaru segurou meu braço e me puxou para fora do dojo para perto das arvores de cerejeira do pátio.

- Seu irmão é louco.

- Eu sei... eu sinto muito, ele ficou furioso por estarmos sozinhos ontem. Então ele me fez um interrogatório, eu dormi na casa dele então ele me trouxe e sumiu... quando notei...

Sesshomaru me beijou.

Foi claramente um "cala boca", o melhor "cala boca" que eu já tive na minha vida, diga-se de passagem.

Meu corpo reagiu exatamente como da primeira vez que ele me beijou, eu teria ido ao chão se Sesshomaru não estivesse me segurando.

- Seu irmão. – eu abri os olhos. – Ele me disse que queria um luta para saber se eu era digno de namorar com você, caso eu não fosse ele me encheria de porrada, pois você gostava de mim e a surra me faria me esforçar mais para te merecer.

- Hideo fez isso?

- Ele se preocupa com você.

- Ele quase me matou ontem. Achei nunca mais me deixaria chegar perto de você.

- Não me pareceu isso.

- Meu irmão é estranho... muito estranho.

- Você gosta de mim?

Pisque algumas vezes o encarando senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Não consegui. – ele estreitou os olhos, acho que vi confusão em seu olhar, sorri. – Não consegui não me apaixonar por você.

Ele sorriu... não eu não imaginei, ele sorriu mesmo e me beijou.

Sinceramente nunca imaginei que eu ia me apaixonar pelo irmão do rapaz do baile e não por ele em si. Mas eu vi em Inuyasha um novo irmão e em Sesshomaru um namorado.

Inesperado.

Inexplicável.

É a vida.


End file.
